


Painful Pride

by Samky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Angst, Background Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou - Freeform, Background Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Background Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Background Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Background Sombra/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Cause they didn't think to design uniforms before playing hero, Eventual Smut, Gabriel sews the uniforms, Happy family moments, Multi, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Team as a big ass family, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samky/pseuds/Samky
Summary: Two years ago, Hana Song discovered what being a mutant mean, having even less rights than an omnic. Jack Morrison, war veteran and foster father, only wishes for one thing, a better life for his daughter.Gabriel Reyes, war veteran and foster father, his only wish, find a cure for his son Jesse and end the sinister affairs of his daughter on the internet.Their solution? A single word: Overwatch.Or also the X-Men/Overwatch AU that I always wanted to write :3





	1. Crying Isn't a Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I'm Sam and this is my first time writing, so I beg you if you see something wrong, please tell me! Especially regarding the lenguage, Im not a native speaker and this will help a lot in my improvement :D
> 
> Also eternal gratitude to my beta Harze, he ereased all the shameful spanglish of this work T.T
> 
> Hana is 18  
> Sombra 19  
> Jesse 20  
> Jack 40  
> Gabriel 41

The smooth touch of the rain could erase any pain, or that’s what some people like to believe. A cold embrace, that could drip away your thoughts, nightmares, even bad memories. Just by listening to the soft sound the drops made, breaking against the window. But that rainy night, wasn’t a gentle one for the humble Hana Song. She was grateful for the roaring thunders, which muffled her screams. 

Hana was a simple girl, and also a gamer, who enjoyed mostly every kind of game. RPG’s for boring days, dancing ones for rainy days, MOBA’s for depressing days, nothing better than carrying a bunch of noobs to cheer up. Portal saga and Graphical Adventures, for those weird days that left a sour taste in the tongue, and a knot in the gut. JRPG’s were especially for bright days, ready to ship to a new adventure!

Indies had a special place, they were like some kind of wildcard, useful for every type of day, but in particular for those awful days, when everything and I mean EVERYTHING, went wrong. And last, but not least, Starcraft, her addiction, which she is not shy to admit to. Too much wasted time to be shameful of it! It was something she always was good at, and nobody was able to change her mind about it, because she was sure that she would be the best Starcraft II player in the whole world.

Yeah, that expression is wrong, but she loves it anyway, cause she is determined to beat everyone, and everyone is EVERYONE, so it needs double the emphasis. Actually she was kind of an odd girl, but simple in her own way. She loved her games, roleplay games, doritos and mountain dew, and playing with her dad to those awesome games, like the time they beat The Last of Us in a day!

Oh! Hana loved her dad more than anything in the world, even more than her videogames, more than her Pachimari plushie, and even more than her merchandise figures. Jack made the best pancakes for weekend breakfast, he gave the best hugs when Hana was sad, or had just lost in one of her videogames. In return, she gave her dad the best hugs to scare away those awful nightmares of war.

Hana was adopted, her parents died in an omnic attack in South Korea. Jack Morrison was deployed there and, after rescuing her from the attack, he decided to adopt her. The war ended the very same day. At only 25 years, Jack became a parent and a war veteran. For that, Hana has been eternally grateful, no matter what people said, no matter what people thought, people’s opinion didn’t matter to her at all. She had the best father she could has ever dreamt of.

They made an odd pair, the veteran soldier and the mutant. Yeah, Hana is a mutant. The omnics released some unknown energy wave, the same day the war ended. At first, nobody was sure of its effects. But in the following days, people of all nations around the world started to develop weird habits and abilities.

Some could fly, others became invisible, or could pass through solid things. Those were just the beginning, because the future was dark and with a wickered face. Some mutants -that's how people started calling them - were delinquents, villains, evildoers... to classify them in some way. This started a strong racist movement against them, fueled by insecurity and fear.

The government never knew how to confront this twist, nobody knew. With the fear of people who could explode, in a matter of seconds, without warning. Society quickly delimited mutant’s hierarchy, lower than an omnic. Rejected and denied of certain rights, mutants were categorized as the wicked last resort against humanity. A new plague after the war.

But Hana knew she wasn’t a delinquent, nor a criminal or even a terrorist. She only was a simple girl, with odd abilities and a cheerful personality. No matter her condition, she was happy and determined to achieve her dreams.

Sadly, for Hana this rainy night was full of fear. Thankfully, the neighbours couldn’t hear her, they would look weird at her anyway, like they always did. But Jack did hear, and slammed the door open, to see Hana floating over her bed. Her eyes glowed faintly in a pink color, a chair was tossed violently close to Jack. He backed by instinct, but the chair was aimed at the mirror next to him instead. Small fragments of glass circled around Hana, creating a vortex that _protected_ her.

Jack wasn’t afraid of Hana’s telekinetic nightmares, but this one was the worst she had ever had.The entire room was shaking feebly, and the vortex of shards surrounding Hana prevented Jack to getting closer. Jack had to admit, that all his military years prepared him for the most dangerous scenarios, except a teenager with telekinetic powers out of control during a nightmare.

Hana’s screams of help brought him to reality, without thinking twice he threw everything that hadn't already been thrown by the vortex. He tilted it to it’s left side, grabbing the upper legs to use it as shield. He counted to three and with determination crossed the vortex, hearing how books and other things hit the desk’s wood. He felt a few cuts of the mirror shards cutting his forearms, he ignored it, after all it was nothing compared to bullet wounds, so he could take care of it later.

He threw the desk to a side, making a loud crash against the floor. The telekinetic force of the vortex tried to absorb it, but it barely moved it while stopping some of the stuff that hit its surface. Jack stood on Hana’s bed and softly cradled her body against his broad chest, carefully lowering them onto the soft mattress. He whispered soft murmurs while caressing her right cheek, trying to relieve her nightmare and bring an end to this wild night.

After a few seconds of soft whispers, Hana closed her eyes slowly, the vortex vanishing at the same time. She opened them, brown gaze instead of the eerie glowing pink. “Dad? What happened?” Jack smiled to her and tenderly bumped their foreheads together.

“Don't worry, bunny girl, you’re safe now.” Hana sank on the warm feeling of her dad’s touch, hiding her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him when she noticed the chaos surrounding them.

“It was me, right?” Hana asked, small sobs escaping her throat. “I did this!” Jack soothed her with his right hand on her back, but that didn't stop the burst of tears and crying, that Hana released in the next second.

“I’m so sorry dad! I couldn’t stop it! I dreamed again with the Bastion units killing you, I felt weak and hopeless, I just wanted them to die and leave you!” Jack placed his hands on Hana’s cheeks, bumping their foreheads again.

“Hana, I’m with you now. Your dad is here and he will always protect you, okay?” Hana nodded softly, tears flooding her eyes and whimpers out of her mouth. She grabbed her dad’s hands, letting out all her distress. They stayed there, foreheads together and holding their hands under the moonlight seeping through the window. The storm outside subsided, clouds dissolving with the feeble wind remaining.

Jack hummed quietly, letting Hana lean on him until she calmed down. Jack got up abruptly and stood in front of the bed, Hana looked surprised at him. “Your highness, if you allow me I shall escort you to your chamber in no time!” Jack bowed dramatically, being careful to not get cut with the broken crystals. Hana couldn’t avoid to laugh, certainly her dad was the best thing in her life without a doubt.

“Dad cut it out! I’m not your little princess anymore.” Hana tried to not smile but Jack knew her too well. “Who is that dad you speak of? I’m no one but Sir Morrison, dutiful guard of Queen Hana, the best gamer and most adorable gremlin in the realm.”

“Dad! Don’t call me that!” Hana couldn’t avoid to pout a bit, Jack meanwhile looked thoroughly confused. “I guess that if you aren’t a queen, then I’ll have to tell queens Midna, Peach and Zelda that you can’t attend their royal gala tomorrow.” Jack got up and was turning to get out of the room when Hana grabbed him by the wrist.

“Wait! Those looser can’t save their kingdoms without me, so this time you might proceed with the protocol Sir Morrison, but tomorrow I shall have pancakes for breakfast.”

“Of course my queen, anymore request I might need to know?”

“I know I should go but, can I skip class tomorrow please? I don’t think I’ll be able to act like nothing happened.”. Jack’s face changed, his smile dropped and a serious gaze in his eyes.

It barely lasted a second or two, smiling back to Hana and restarting his walk to his bedroom. “Actually, I think you will have to take the whole week.” Hana’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What? Why so much time?” Jack opened the door to his room letting Hana get in.

“I’ll give you all the details tomorrow, now you need to sleep.” She let him tuck her in his bed, and set a specific alarm on his phone before leaning next to his daughter.

Jack was about to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, when suddenly Hana stopped him with a phrase.

“Dad, I’m sorry for being a monster, your life would be easier without me.” Hana yelped, when her dad abruptly grabbed her shoulders and locked their gazes, angriness mixed with kindness.

“Listen carefully, Hana Morrison-Song, this is the last time I hear those words coming out of your mouth. Of course it would be easier, if I only cared about myself, but I vowed to be your father. So, no matter what happens or what people say and think about you. You are my daughter, mutant or not, I will always love you.”

He hugged her and whispered. “You are my light Hana, and the decision I feel most proud of.” Hana started crying silently again. Jack dragged them both to rest on the soft mattress, and started to sing quietly until Hana fell asleep.

After a few minutes Jack stopped. The room fell completely silent, the only exception their hushed breathing. He gently caressed her hair, and finally let himself fall in the sweet embrace of sleep. Deciding before, that he would make that call, no matter how much would it cost, as long as it allowed Hana live a normal life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel Reyes could look like a menacing man: tall, bulky, gruffy expression mostly 24/7. The average L.A. thug that could (and probably would) kill you, if you irritate him enough. But the actual truth, is that he is a cinnamon roll, a spicy mexican cinnamon roll. He is actually extremely fond of those who love and care for. The kind of guy that will jump to the throat of your enemies, the moment they open their mouth, no matter if they said something, he will sense the jackassness in them and will act.

This specially applied to his son and daughter, Jesse Reyes-McCree and Raquel Reyes, also known as Sombra. And today Gabriel was beyond pissed. Frustration, impotence, anger, disappointment... the list could go on for a while.

The humble door of their house slammed against the wall, alerting Sombra of their arrival. The surprised girl leaned on the door frame that led to the hall. There she saw her father shut the door with equal remiss. She also noticed that he was carrying her older brother, who, for some reason, was wearing one of those medical white masks, a pair of sunglasses and what seemed to be ear plugs.

“I’ll guess it didn’t go well.”

Gabriel hurled his house keys without caring where they could land, acknowledged his daughter’s words with a grunt, and proceeded to carefully place his son on one of the kitchen’s chairs. Jesse came to life and grabbed his head, trying to remember something about the last couple of hours.

Gabriel took a glass from one of the kitchen shelves, poured some water and tenderly asked his son to drink, with a pill that was placed on the table.

Jesse muttered a thanks and drank the water with the pill, his face changing from disorientation to disgust. Gabriel sighed with frustration, leaning his hands against the table’s surface, fixing his gaze so hard it could blaze.

“So, what went that bad?” Asked sombra, after watching how his father was about to start a rampage, if given the chance.

“We spent two hours waiting for an inexistent queue, to finally being told the hospital would never treat such an…” Gabriel's voice broke. Jesse, who got rid of his glasses, looked at him worried.

“Aberration, they called him aberration!” Gabriel slammed his fists on the table’s surface. Both siblings fearing for a moment it would brake. Jesse got up carefully, unsteady steps as a result of the sensory overload that he had been suffering for the entire afternoon. Sombra quickly helped her brother, passing her left arm over her shoulders, so he could lean on her.

Both of them noticed how their father started to shake, making noises that escaped from the bottom of his throat. For the first time in their life, they watched how their father, Gabriel Reyes, the most feared parent in the neighbourhood, crumbled to pieces in front of his children.

They were frozen for a moment, it was the first time they saw their father so vulnerable.

“Years…”

“Years of sacrifice! Fighting in that fucking war, to finally free a country of fucking xenophobic hypocrites!” Gabriel punched the wall, which started to crack upon the merciless venting of Gabriel's wrath. “¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Ojalá se pudran en su propia mierda!”

Jesse hurled himself over his dad, her sister following him, both trying to stop Gabriel’s slaughter against the innocent wall. He collapsed on the floor, his children at each side of him. He glanced to his son and without being able to stop himself, he started to cry.

“I’m so sorry Jesse, I failed you as a father. I only wanted the best for you, and now I can only watch how you suffer without being able to do anything. You deserve something better.”

Jesse hugged Gabriel, who was unsure to give it back. Sombra soothed her father’s back.

“Don’t be silly papi, you are the best papi Jesse and I could ever have. It is you who scares the bullies away when they call me nerd. It is you who teached Jesse how to drive. It is you who let us taste alcohol while you were sure it wasn’t too much for us. It is you who sew our clothes when they worn out, and it is you who also made us new clothes with your own design.”

“Sombra is right papi, we would be nothing without you, so please don’t ever say something like that, you had never failed us, you have always been there for us, and that’s something we will never be able to be thank you enough.”

Gabriel lifted his gaze, looking at both of them. Smirking a bit he grabbed them and squeezed them in a bear hug.

“Malditos diablillos, even if you can be quite the pain in the ass, I cannot deny how much I love you.”

“We love you too papi” said them at the same time.

They stood hugging on the kitchen’s floor for a few minutes, until Jesse decided to break the silence.

“Hey papi! What if the three of us sleep together tonight? Like when Sombra and I were young!”

“I have to say hijo, that I was about to ask the same thing. But only this time, I don’t want to spoil you too much.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, helping Jesse to get up, her dad joining and both of them carrying him to the bedroom.

“By the way papi, I found a place where they can help Jesse, one of my contacts gave me some info about a place that help mutants adapt to their powers.” Gabriel eyed his daughter warily, sighing tiredly at the thought of lecturing her again, about how dangerous the dark places of the net could be. He decided that, for once, he could let her try, after all it could help Jesse’s condition.

“Leave that for tomorrow, I just want this day to end already.” Said Jesse, leaving no room for any discussion of the matter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, several kilometers away, in one of the most advanced research facility in Zurich. A young man dressed with his lab coat, studied five brown folders that floated in the air in front of him.

“Jack Morrison, Hana Morrison-Song, Gabriel Reyes, Jesse Reyes-McCree and Raquel Reyes. Definitely an interesting crew.” The folders slowly rested on the desk and the man turned his back, admiring the Dawn of Zurich.

“Dr. Rivers, we informed Sombra about the existence of Overwatch, and we expect Jack Morrison to call Ana Amari as soon as he wakes up. What should we do now?”

The man leaned against the window, coating the surface with the mist of his breath, drawing absently for a moment.

“Excellent! Inform Winston so he can prepare the Watchpoint.” Dr. Rivers fixed his gaze on the sun that shyly loomed over the horizon.

“Cannot wait to meet them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading my friend, hope you liked it! Next update will be asap, stay tunned!
> 
> For better updates and in case you want to ask anything here you have my tumblr: samkyuuby.tumblr
> 
> Translations:  
> ¡Malditos hijos de puta! - Damn motherfuckers!  
> ¡Ojalá se pudran en su propia mierda! - I wish they rot in their own shit!


	2. Brute Mental Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update!!! I don't have an excuse besides certain painful blocks, so as compensation have a longer chapter. Also thanks everyone for your support!! Please do not fear to talk with me by tumblr, I'll also post headcanons and information regarding the AU once the story grows.
> 
> Eternal love for my beta l2set, YOU ARE THE BEST, you should check her works!!!
> 
> Hope you like it ^^

The mundane chatter around them fell on deaf ears. Jack's attention was invested completely on Hana, as they waited to be called for boarding the plane. She was chatting joyfully about the places her fans suggested she visit while in Zurich.

"Oh! Look, we gotta visit this bakery. They have a chocolate fountain surrounded by donuts!" Jack’s view of the queue was blocked by the picture of a fountain, minimum 3 meters (9.8 feet) tall, emanating chocolate, and had an absurd amount of small baskets filled with different types of gummies, and a big ring shaped basket filled with layers of doughnuts.

“We’ll see, first we have to go to the clinic,” He said with a stern look. Hana pouted and kept listing an ridiculous amount of places to visit. Her fans carried on, sending her photos and directions to visit through her social media accounts. Jesus how many fans could she have in a single city? Zurich surely is a big city, but this was absurd. Jack was aware of the humongous fan base his daughter had, and he was mostly fine with it. The money her stream could gather was a blessing, especially after the extra taxes the government imposed, and the bullshit they gave him as reward for his job in the war.

He had always been supportive of Hana’s career choice, she had an amazing talent, and the joyous face she had each time she stood on the podium with the golden trophies, made him feel fulfilled as a father. But now that Hana was developing her mutant powers, everything became ten times as difficult. Thankfully her school wasn’t part of the anti-mutant program,as some schools were.And, he was eternally grateful for the support and encouragement her fan base gave her, he didn't think he could thank them enough. Although all of this, Jack still felt upset. The unnecessary amount of security measures the tournament managers demanded to have each time Hana played in public.

He understood the fear the world was developing against mutants, but his daughter wasn’t a terrorist like that Talon group. Hana had never done damage to anyone, except that guy that told her to make him a sandwich. Jack was sure that it was justified in that case. It was extremely unfair that the world treated her like a time bomb, a killer waiting the perfect moment to commit mass genocide.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Hana smacking his forehead, standing on her tiptoes to reach it, making Jack smile fondly. “Dad! Stop thinking so hard, it will only upset you Besides you said that place, Overwatch, would help me right?” True, he had spoken to an old friend from the army, Ana, that morning. Her daughter Fareeha was a mutant too, so Ana seemed to be a good way to find help. He trusted Ana, but was still suspicious as she had already set up the appointment with one of the most expensive clinics in Zurich, and had gotten them plane tickets, too.

Snapping back out of his thoughts, he frowned again after thinking what Hana said before. “Hana I told you to not read my mind, it’s rude and inva-” Hana hit him again because of his frown.

“I didn’t need to, you always frown like that when you are thinking about my condition.” She curled her hands into fists and placed them on her hips, trying to look angry with him. He smirked and ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed pout, and he laughed at the image. Hana moved forward, still pouting, then Jack noticed that they were on their way to the plane. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t paid any attention to the lady that asked for their passports and tickets, doing it all mechanically. Hana kept throwing him looks of annoyance over her shoulder, but he knew it was all theatrics.

He found their seats at the middle of the plane, left wing side, in front of 2 teenagers close in age to Hana. He noticed a large hoodie on the third seat, probably belonging to their father. The girl next to that seat was completely immersed on her laptop, typing insanely fast and smirking as if she was up to some mischief. Automatically Jack noticed the boy next to her, the outstanding cowboy hat hiding most of his features, only showing his chin with the beginning of a beard, and a couple of brown hair strands brushing his ears. He was sleeping, hands folded together over his chest, slowly rising with his calm breath, using the hat to block the early morning light.

After analyzing him, he came back to the girl, who now was looking pleased at the laptop screen, looking like her mischief had succeeded beyond her expectations, Jack was sure of that. He noticed her extravagant hair, all her left part shaved, the tips dyed purple. Before he could analyze her more, she lifted her gaze directly to his eyes, looking as if she knew the entire time he had been staring. He swiftly put their bags in the overhead compartment. Hana started hitting her forehead against his back, asking for the ninth time how long the flight would be.

“I already told you before, it’ll only be four hours. Are you even listening to me? Hana!” She waved a hand at him, squirming in the seat next to the window. He frowned, he really loved his daughter, but sometimes she could be a brat. He noticed the girl behind them gasping in astonishment after noticing Hana, and Jack sighed tiredly, watching the presumed fan of his daughter trying to wake up who he figured was her brother. She hit his hat and made some strange noises, and murmured 'Jesse, wake up.'

Jack didn’t mind meeting Hana’s fans. Most of them were quite charming and adorable in their own way, cheering her on about her work, and telling her what an inspiration she was to them, and asking for autographs. He understood it actually, he would act the same if he met the people he admired. His train of thought broke upon the appearance of the cowboy’s head over their seats, combined with his fan scream.

“OH MY GOD! You’re Hana Song!” She looked up at him, smiling and waving her hand.

“Yeah, that’s me! A fan I guess? It’s always a pleasure to meet you guys!” She made her signature hand gesture, and the cowboy made the most fangirl like sound he have ever heard. Jack let himself deflate on his seat, grateful that they were of some actual quality, and he could get some sleep. Eyes closed he let his mind wander, the conversation between the three teenagers a distant buzz. He thought about the last week, Hana’s last championship, the new government order forcing mutants to register in a list, specifying their type of powers and grade of control. A high grade of dangerousness meant the installation of a Shutdown chip installed into their cervical spine.

He was thankful that Hana didn’t get one, remembering that, Ana told him her daughter was close to getting one, but her organization avoided it. Maybe Overwatch could be useful at the end.

“Jesse why the hell are you screaming so loud? We are in a public place, and stop bothering the other passengers. Raquel it goes for you too!” Jack’s eyes snapped open, the new voice had to belong to their father. 

He shifted on the chair, lifting his gaze. He instantly wished he hadn’t, in front of him, leaning on the seat row was the most gorgeous man Jack had ever seen. His face was the perfect combination of strong features: defined cheekbones, an immaculate goatee adorned his mouth, his lips gesturing a grimace that gave him a grumpy look. A few scars made him appear tough, this man looked like the typical thug that’s going to assault you, especially his intense gaze, which landed on his and caught him off guard.

“My apologies, I thought my children were better mannered.” Jack was completely lost for a few seconds in the man’s brown eyes, he mentally smacked himself back to reality, stuttering a reply.

“No worries, I’m used to my daughter’s fans, Jack Morrison by the way, a pleasure to meet you …”

“Gabriel Reyes, the pleasure is mine!” Jack was captivated by Gabriel’s charming smile, watching how crows' feet adorned his eyes. His spellbound state was broken by Jesse talking to his father.

“!Papi! It’s D.Va, Hana Song, the famous gamer! She’s flying with us!” Gabriel looked from Jack to the girl behind him,expression becoming curious. Hana made her famous gesture again, winking her right eye. “You are a fan too? Always a pleasure, I have to say you are both the oldest and most handsome fan I’ve ever met.”

She winked at him again, and wagging her eyebrows, while looking between her dad and Gabriel.

Jack’s face instantly flushed pink, looking both embarrassed and outraged. “Hana!” The girl leaned close to Jack's ear, smirking and looking directly to Gabriel’s eyes. “You have to admit he is hot and your type, daddy.” She snickered slightly, while Jack considered throwing himself off the plane right now.

“Thanks for the compliment Miss Song, I try my best to look appealing.” said Gabriel, giving Jack a playful look. Before he could say something, Hana answered.

“If you don't mind I’d prefer to be addressed as Morrison-Song or Hana simply, D.Va works too, but lately it's too professional.” Jack looked at her surprised, this was the first time Hana asked to be addressed with his surname too.

“Of course Miss Morrison-Song, I have to say we are devoted fans of you. The last week the entire family was thrilled with that championship, we all voted for your MVP designation!!!”

“Yeah girl, you wiped the floor with those xenophobic assholes!” Jesse's enthusiasm was palpable. And Hana was equally happy, with the joy she brought to that simple family. Jack smiled softly, it made him really proud to have such a daughter, capable of making people happy just by winning in a game competition.

“Not sure if you may remember Miss Morrison-Song but-”

“Please just call me Hana, I feel more comfortable with you guys like that.”

“Well Hana, you may not remember a certain cosplay costume of ‘Catherine, The Divine Warrior’.” Hana’s eyes widened at the moment.

“Of course I do! It’s my favourite costume of all the advertisement sessions I’ve done!” Gabriel’s eyes shone proudly.

“I have to inform you then that it was my work, and I'm completely honored that you liked it so much.”

“Like it? I loved it! I’m not kidding when I tell you, it was the best costume I ever worn.” Hana leaned over Jack, who growled upon the unexpected physical invasion. Hana leaned even more on Jack’s shoulders, placing her chin on her hands. “I wish you could autograph it, I still keep it in my closet.”

Gabriel’s face jolted, searching his pockets, he drew out a business card, a victorious grin on his face, and handing it to Jack.

“Once you’re home just send it to the address on the card. I’ll gladly autograph it!”

As quick as lightning, Hana grabbed the card from Gabriel's hand before Jack could get it. “YES! I can’t believe I’m going to have an autograph from Gabriel Reyes, tailor of the best Catherine cosplay in existence!!!” Gabriel smiled excitedly.

“I’d love to make more costumes for you, not because for business but actual hobby. And if you like the idea, maybe you could be my model for certain ideas I have.” Gabriel looked back at Jack, fixing his eyes and smirking playfully. “And maybe some work for your father as well, I can think a few things for that face.”

Jack couldn’t blush more, he had dealt with a variety of things without problems, but this? Never had to face a handsome man implying such things. “Yeah! Count us in!!!” Hana’s agreement pulled him from his thoughts.

“What? Hana! You can’t agree that easily!” Hana looked at him almost offended.

“Eh? Why not? Surely it will be fun and I can keep the costumes right?” She looked back to Gabriel, eyes lighted up with excitement

“Yeah of course, I’ll have to make another one, but I’ll gift you the original,” Hana was ready to let out a cheer when Jack stepped up.

“Enough! Hana that’s not the problem, there are a lot of things to consider, like-” Jack was interrupted by the soft voice of the flight attendant asking them to take their seats so their flight could take off.

“Papi, can you switch seats with Hana so Sombra and I can play some games with her?” Before either Gabe or Jack could say something, Hana was already taking her backpack and jumping on the seat between the siblings.

“Hana!”

“It’s fine Mr. Morrison, I don't mind to switch my seat, unless of course you are uncomfortable by sitting besides me.” Jack was faced by four pairs of pleading eyes, and with such a long flight ahead he wasn’t up for fighting, he let out a tired sigh and got up to sit where Hana was before.

“Fine, and please, Jack is fine, I’m called Mr. Morrison too much along the day, a rest of it would be good.” He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes while hearing Gabriel sit, he could even hear him smirking.

“Gabriel are you smirking?”

“What makes you think that Jack?” They have known for barely fifteen minutes, and Jack could already imagine the smug smile on Gabriel’s face. He heard Gabriel make a soft chuckle, a sound that he would like to hear again for sure. Sighing again and letting himself relax, he smiled determined to enjoy the free ride at least.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three hours of sleep was a blessing for Jack’s restless mind, though he felt bad for falling asleep instead of talking with Gabe. But when he awoke he found Gabriel speaking calmly with Hana and the siblings. Gabriel noticed his awakening and quickly drew his attention to him. Although a bit sleepy at the beginning of the ‘interrogation’, Jack woke himself up fast, besides the kids behind them weren’t precisely calm.

He found he shared a similar past with Gabriel, both veterans of the same war who adopted orphans they rescued.

“Not going to lie you, I was terrified when I adopted Hana, after that wave I just couldn’t leave her in those orphanage. She didn’t let me go either, she clung to me like a sloth and kept calling me mom in Korean.” Gabriel tried to hide a chuckle, earning a glare from Jack who couldn't keep it for long, since the very memory of the moment made him laugh.

“Dad! Stop telling my future tailor such embarrassing things!!”

"Never thought the great D. Va would call her dad mom in Korean." Jesse teased, earning a pinch from her and starting a small brawl, which Sombra took advantage off by destroying them in the game.

"I was only two years old!! Didn’t know many words you damn cowboy!”

“I can relate to that Jack.” Jesse froze instantly, ignoring as Hana continued to try to and fight him. He could feel the smirk adorning his father’s face. “You should have seen Jesse when I found him.”

“PAPI NO! DON'T YOU DARE!”

“Oh yes, tell us Jesse’s embarrassing secrets!” Jesse tried unsuccessfully to cover Hana's ears, to keep her from hearing them.

"Well, I found the four year old cowboy wandering around the ruins of a building. He asked me to help him find his blanket since the bad robots tole it from him." Hana tried to hold her laughter back as Jesse shot her a murderous glare.

“After a few minutes we found it behind some rocks. I cleaned it the best I could and I wrapped it around the little cowboy, and he instantly fell asleep in my arms whispering ‘Thanks Papi’.” Jack could hear Hana teasing Jesse about how cute sounding he was as a little cowboy, the poor guy demanding his dad to tell him how he was sharing this kind of stuff with complete strangers. Gabriel dismissed him by saying that he didn’t know what Jesse was talking about.

All of them laughed in unison for a few minutes, enjoying the embarrassing stories their fathers decided to share. The pilot cut the moment short, announcing their arrival to Zurich, asking the passengers to fasten the seatbelts.

The landing was uneventful, and both families walked together to gather their luggage asking what would they do now.

“We have an appointment with a doctor our friend found, since Hana's nightmares cause her powers to become uncontrollable.” Gabriel looked genuinely surprised.

“There are not many doctors willing to help a mutant.” Gabriel eyed Jesse, who was messing around with Hana while Sombra took snapshots.

“Yeah, we hope this Doctor Rivers doesn’t turn out to be another asshole.”

“Doctor Rivers? You guys are going to visit that Overwatch facility?”

“Yes, my friend works for them apparently, so we gonna try some luck, how is that you know them? I thought they were some kind of secret society.”

“My daughter got in contact with them, it's the only thing she'll tell me.”

Jack was intrigued; Ana never told him about the Overwatch organization until this morning. Even after fifteen years since the first mutant appearance, not many people were willing to help them. But this Overwatch thing? He had never heard of it, and this kinda thing usually appeared in the new or the internet. Jack searched all he could this morning, but he found nothing regarding the mysterious organization. Not a video, anyone related to it, neither a photo or some kind of report, nothing! Not even a logo!

Jack wanted to know how Gabriel's daughter got in touch with such a secret organization, but his mind halted at the sight of a robot holding a holo emitter with both families' names displayed.

It wasn't like Jack had never seen a robot, they lived more or less adapted to their actual society, but this guy wasn’t a normal one. Starting for the fact that he had a face, like a real, actual human Japanese face, with a nose, a pair of hazel eyes that expressed pure boredom and a mouth. The rest of his body was pure cybernetic, metal plates and carbon fiber, he barely reached his shoulder and the most striking feature of his was his unnatural green hair.

“Jack,” Gabe’s voice dragged him from his broken, still processing mind.

“Yes?”

“That’s a…”

“OH MY GOD THAT’S A FUCKING CYBORG” Hana stormed past both fathers, drawing him out his boredom, proudly showing his cyborg applications to an astonished Hana.

“Hana wait! You just can’t harass strangers like that.” Jack stormed up behind her, grabbing her by the back of her shirt’s collar. Hana pouted, unable to keep inspecting the cool cyborg.

“Don’t worry Mr. Morrison I enjoy people who like my appearance rather than fearing it.” The cyborg beamed. Jack released Hana from his grab.

“Hello! My name is…”

“Hana Morrison-Song, also known as D.Va. I’m Genji Shimada, a pleasure meeting all of you.”

“Wait you know all of us already?” Gabriel stepped in front of Jesse and Sombra protective and wary.

“Of course, Doctor Rivers gave me all needed information regarding you. Now if we may, I shall drive you to him.”

“You are our chauffeur?” Hana’s eyes shone with emotion.

“And bodyguard as well, my duty is to escort you to him safely.” Genji explained.

“Hold on, how old are you?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

“18 but don't worry, my driving skills are the best in Overwatch.”

“Only 18? Are you out of your mind?”

“Relax Reyes-san, I was trained in the best arcades of Japan, besides my family was famous for its yakuza dealings, so I had access to a wide driving training.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“I’m calling for a taxi.” Gabriel walked past Genji firmly, Jack following behind. “Sounds good for me.”

“NO WAIT PLEASE, DOCTOR RIVERS TRUSTED ME TO COMPLETE THIS MISSION.” Genji threw himself over the floor, grabbing a leg of each man so they couldn’t go any further.

“Please tell me you are saving this.”

“Hermano, you offend me, you know I’m always recording.” Sombra and Jesse looked amused while Hana crouched and poked Genji’s butt. At the sudden touch the cyborg gasped at her.

“What the hell? Why did you touch my butt?” Hana smiled to him and plainly answered.

“It looked soft and had to test it myself, It really is! This must be really high quality carbon fiber!” Genji stood up proudly.

“Of course it is! I was built by the best Overwatch engineers and scientist.”

“Hana you can’t touch someone’s butt like that!! I raised you right dammit.” Jack grabbed her by the back of her shirt again, but Hana gave him an innocent smile, making his father groan in frustration.

“As compensation you will have to let me escort you to doctor River’s office,” Genji leaned on Jack.

“Stop with that already, we will get there safely thanks to a real driver.”

Gabriel contemplated the scene, D.Va snapshoting herself with her dad and Genji, the latter struggling over Jack’s back and blaring about completting his mission, while the poor father tried to get the cyborg off of him.

“Alright we will go, but please just stop with this already.” Everyone froze and looked back to Gabriel.

“But Gabriel-”

“Leave it Jack, it's not worth being the center of attention in the airport.” Jack noticed all the looks people gave to them, some noticing Hana’s presence to make things worse.

“Fine, get us to the damn car.”

The four teenagers cheered in unison, making Gabriel and Jack roll their eyes.

“Dios mío dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los mato,” said Gabriel, amusing his children and earning a curious look from the other three.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride in the van was surprisingly pleasant. Genji actually was a skilled driver and knew all street names and locations, revealing later that having a GPS integrated into his cybernetics helped a lot. They arrived at one of the more industrial parts of the city, filled with research buildings and warehouses. Trucks were lined up in front of some of the buildings, unloading what looked lab materials.

After a few minutes they stopped in front of a three plants building, a neatly hedged fence separating the building from the others. The front door was crowned by a logo displaying some kind of green spiral swallowing a bunch of letters.

“Slipstream corporation? I thought you were going to take us to an Overwatch facility.”

“It’s only a cover, you know how people mess with mutant’s corporations.”

They headed inside, the reception area greeted them with an incredible fountain displaying some dolphins swimming in an actual moving whirlpool. Genji leaned on a black marble counter, talking with a blonde woman who wore a metal plate with the name Sophie. Once they got closer she spoke to them.

“Welcome to the Slipstream Corporation, Doctor Rivers is waiting for you. Genji will lead you to his office but before he asked me to give you this medication.”

She handed a lustrous metal tray with three glasses, two of them filled with a lime green liquid, while the third one had white liquid and a purple pill in front of it.

“The green liquid are suppressants for relieving Jesse’s and Hana’s excess of brain activity, the white one is for you Mr.Morrison, literal doctor’s words were: for the secrets of his mind, we don’t want them out of control.” Jack froze in place, looking in awe to the white glass.

“How the hell…?”

“I understand it may look untrustworthy, so Doctor Rivers wants you to know is it's your decision to take this medication.” The tray rested on the counter, glass liquid’s displaying a few bubbles that filled the silent atmosphere. Jesse gave his dad an unsure look, Gabriel gave him a firm nod he didn’t have any reason yet to not trust their help, after all the pills he gave to Jesse, thanks to the doctor’s help, were a miracle.

Hana tugged the arm fabric of her father’s jacket, Jack was still frozen looking at the pill and white liquid like if they had come from Hell itself.

“Dad!” His daughter’s voice broke his absent state, Jack slowly nodded to Hana, his shaking hand grabbing the purple pill. He swallowed hard, forcing his hands to stop trembling. With decision and a frown he took the pill and swallowed it with the white liquid, which surprisingly tasted good and sweet.

“Very well, now Genji will accompany you to Doctor Rivers’ office.”

The group moved in silence, Jesse and Sombra chatting with Genji about the facility. Gabriel and Hana behind, glancing to Jack’s worried and angry look.

“Dad, what the receptionist said about your mind-”

“Now is not a good moment Hana, we’ll talk about it later,” He snapped, without giving room to ask any more questions. Jack sighed heavily and rubbed both sides of his head. Gabriel and Hana shared a quick look, both seemed to want to say something, but refrained from doing it. They took the elevator to the third floor in stopped in front of a double door.

“Well here it is. I’m afraid I’ll have to go for now, hope to see you after the appointment.”He bowed to them and went back to the elevator. Jack was about to knock when a loud voice startled them.

“No need to knock, just come in.” Gabriel and Jack opened the doors, only to be greeted with the weirdest situation of the day, beating Genji’s meeting. The office was big, at their right a big, curved, vibrant red sofa up against the wall, in front of the sofa a table made of glass and a wood painted with different shades of blue, displayed a black bowl with a variety of coloured balls literally dancing and jumping at the edge of the bowl, while a red panda was playfully trying to catch them with it’s paws, eating them once he succeeded.

At their left, some kind of statue decorated the room, it displayed a floating, bowling ball sized grey orb, a group of white and black balls of lesser size floated in different patterns without colliding at a rather high speed around it. Not far was the statue was a built-in fridge, blending in perfectly with a mural of hillside at night taking up the wall. At the other side, in the right corner of the room, a piano played some melodic music by itself. Finally at the center, in front of the giant window was a big black wood desktop, various papers filled the surface, the papers danced across it and some even had floating pens writing something on them. A giant holoscreen hid the body of Doctor Rivers, who was talking to someone.

“What are you talking about Rivers?”

“Oh! Nothing of your business President Nogales, just some important visitors I was expecting.”

“What the hell? Are you kidding me? Fucking mutant do you know with who you are talking to?”

“Yes and look at how many fucks I give.” There was a small silence of two seconds. “Oh look! There are none because I don’t give any, just do what was asked Nogales and stop wasting my time.”

“I like this guy,” said Gabriel to Somba while smirking. She smiled to him and whispered. “Told you you would like him.”

“You scum think are something just because a few of you got together and like to play hero, be careful Rivers you don’t want to have me, or anyone in my circle as an enemy.”

“I can say the same my dear xenophobic situational friend, you see that bottle next to you? Well I could break your neck as easily as I broke the bottle.” A loud crash echoed through the room followed by the scream of President Nogales.

“Remember what I asked and sleep well this night, cheers!”

The holoscreen faded and the back of a tall man appeared, he wore what looked like the typical white lab coat. His hair, a mix of brown and dark blonde hair gathered in a bun at the back of his head, leaving a few strands free instead of the usual round shape, a thin strand behind his left ear rested on his chest, curled slightly. The man was drawing what would be their portraits in the moisture of the window, displaying different expressions for each one.

“Oh! You got my nose perfectly, normally people draw it weird.”

“Jesse!” Gabriel smacked his son's nape.

“And you added my bunny marks, I love it!”

“Hana!” The poor girl earned the same action from his father, making Sombra laugh, but she stopped quickly after her father gave her a dangerous look, he may not have the infamous chancla but he could be dangerous anyway. Yes, Gabriel Reyes was raised under the fear of the infamous chancla, and he would be sure his kids would fear it as he did in his youth.

Doctor Rivers finally turned to them, he was young, in his mid twenties Jack bet, a trimmed beard adorned his jawline, powerful green eyes eyes pierced his; the look wasn’t normal, showing more than he would expect from such a young kid. “What a wonderful day, I can finally meet the five of you! Please sit on the couch and feel free to eat some sweets. Oh no! Weasly you almost eat all of them, bad panda!” Weasly jumped at the mention of his name, sitting back on his paws and sticking out his tongue to look funny

“Yay! Cute panda!” Hana jumped on the couch, the panda gazed at her and walked until he sprawled on her lap while she petted him.

"Not to be the fun police, but why did you draw our portraits in the window condensation? It's a bit creepy."

"Not a bit, actually creepy," added Jack quickly.

“I just found you interesting and I was bored talking with a xenophobic asshole, so I had to keep myself entertained till you showed up.”

Jack sat next to Hana, but Weasly jumped on him, licking his face and moving quickly around his chest and back so Jack couldn’t trap him, making Gabriel and everyone laugh loudly.

“Damn infernal animal, get off me!” Jack was about to catch him, but Weasly jumped on his right arm and from there to the top of his head. He sprawled there, his head and front paws resting at the top of Jack’s head, and his back paws supported on his shoulders. Happy the panda stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes, pleased with the position, enjoying the feeling of Jack’s soft hair.

“It looks like he fell in love with you Jack.” Gabriel teased him, unable to suppress his laugh watching Jack’s stern face while Hana took an absurd amount of photos with her phone. Gabriel sat next to Jack, Jesse and Sombra following behind him.

“Please forgive Weasly, I have spoiled him too much I’m afraid.” Doctor Rivers walked on their direction, one of the armchairs that were in front of his desk moving in front of the table so he faced them, at the same time one of the colorful sweets jumped in his mouth.

“Alright I’ll take the risk and bet you are a telekinetic mutant,” said Jesse.

“And a telepath, but I would say I’m better at telepathy than telekinesis.” Doctor Rivers caressed his thin beard looking thoughtful.

“So Doc what you exactly want from my son?” Gabriel went straight to the point, an astonished look coming over Rivers' face, not expecting that Gabe would ask that.

“Me? Nothing of course, I merely want to help those mutants in need. I can imagine you may have thought, why you of all the mutants populating our beautiful planet. Well the answer is simple actually, I can’t save everyone sadly so those I’m sure I can help must be aided first.” Gabriel honestly didn't expect that answer.

"Besides, some mutants are born very powerful that they must be taught how to control and direct that power correctly. That’s the case of our blonde daddy here.” Everyone turned to look at Jack, who frowned angrily to the doctor. “Now now Jack, no need to think so hostile, after all the secret would have surfaced sooner or later.”

“Get out of my mind! It’s private and don't stick your nose in my busines” Jack yelled, Hana placed her hand on his father’s so he would calm down.

“I didn’t need to, you exuded hostility and I merely felt it. Once you get handy with telepathy, you don’t need to read people's minds constantly to know what they are feeling to a basic level. And before this gets hotter, I offer some drink, after all is better to handle these kind of topics with the assistance of some beverages, so what you want guys? Before you ask Hana I do have Mt.Dew.” Hana’s eyes shone upon that, and surprisingly for Rivers all of them except Hana agreed to tea. Lucky for him he always had some ready, the tea pot and five tea cups with their dishes floated to the table, the sound of the pouring tea filling the tense silence.

“This tastes like Ana’s tea,” Jack murmured although everyone heard him perfectly.

“Well Captain Amari and I have been working together for more than a decade, some of her habits ended sticking after all.”

“Wait you speaking of the Ana Amari?” Jack gave Gabriel a surprised look.

“You know her?”Gabriel smiled at the question, fond memories of the sniper filling his mind.

“Yeah! She assisted my battalion in a few missions at New Mexico.”

“I’m sorry to ruin this wonderful discovery, but we have topics at our hands that require more attention. And before you get angry again Jack, let me tell you the powers that tormented your daughter are your fault for not being able to control yours in the first place.” Jack opened his mouth astonished.

“Why you didn’t tell me you had powers? I never saw you do anything special, you didn’t trust me enough?” Hana actually looked disappointed, making Jack's heart crumble, quickly hugging her not knowing what to say.

“Before you judge your father’s actions, you have to know that he did it out of love for you.” Rivers said, and with a move of his hand drew five brown folders with their names and photos, opening Jack’s one. “Your father developed his telekinetic and telepathic powers extremely quickly after the wave, so he volunteered to test an experimental pill suppressant for mutants, it would let him adopt you and not having to bear the mutant symbol for public recognition.”

Hana placed her hands over his father cheeks, lifting his head to look at his eyes. “You did that for me?” Jack smiled fondly, placing his right hand on Hana’s left while caressing her with his left. “Of course bunny girl I’d do anything for you, sorry for not telling you, I didn’t want you to hate me for being embarrassed of being a mutant after all you had to went through.” Jack’s smile faded showing instead a sad frown, making Hana to smack him like this morning at the airport, earning a soft laugh from her father.

"Stupid Daddy, I'd never hate you for that. You have done so many things for me that this couldn't make me hate you." Jack hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Weasly get off of the poor man's head, you will ruin the moment.” The panda ignored his owner’s words by making something that looked extremely similar to a snort, earning an annoyed glare from him and making everyone on the room laugh.

“Well, going back to the point, the pill actually was ineffective.” Jack looked surprised, questioning Rivers with his gaze. “The bond you made with little Hana in that moment, allowed your powers to slowly dwell in her brain, but it ended reaching a point where she couldn't handle it anymore, therefore the repeated attacks during stressful situations. But worry not, the pill I gave you would cut that sharing bond and tame your powers to a normal level.” Jack looked confused to him.

“What about the liquid?” Rivers gave a funny smile to that.

“Just common soda, it would help dissolve the pill sooner to make effect faster.”

“What about the green one then?” Gabriel asked.

“Well I could go full doctor mode and explain, but is nothing but a suppressant to lower some brain activity, so your son can sniff something without having a shock by overstimulation.” Gabriel grabbed his son hand, worry showing in his eyes.

“Now that you touch the topic of your children, I’d like to talk about hiring your daughter to a full time job, her powers would be incredibly useful for us.” Gabriel’s eyes jerked from Sombra to Rivers, the teen nearly choking on the tea, while Rivers looked them without understanding the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Your what?” Gabriel asked Sombra, his tone dangerous sounding. Sombra opened her mouth and closed it, opening out again without knowing what to say.

“Mr. Reyes you didn’t know your daughter was a formidable technopath and technomancer?”

“No doc, I wasn’t aware of such information.”

“I can-”

“How could you keep your own father in the shadows like that? I deserved to know it!” Gabriel yelled, making everyone in the room to jump at the sudden loud noise. “All those times you were out at night, and those affairs with that internet people! Do you have any idea of how worried I was for you Sombra?”

“Mr.Reyes if you allow me-”

“¡Más te vale cerrar esa boquita si pretendes usarla en el futuro!” Rivers’ mouth fell open and closed it immediately. 

“Very well,” He answered flatly.

“¡PAPÁ basta!” Gabriel looked back to his daughter, Jesse started sweating between both of them. He knew both had quite the hot temper, and being in the middle could be incredibly dangerous.

“I didn’t tell you because I had fear you would reject me. If I let it be known it could have affected us too negatively. Every mutant friend I had was struggling with some kind of shit law, and I was able to suppress any kind of control since they were made with machines. Our family was already walking on thin ice, so I couldn’t risk it at all, after everything got better I couldn’t either.” Sombra’s eyes watered, unable to hold her feelings anymore, looking at her father with an angry frown. “We were so happy and everything was going so well for us, I just couldn’t risk it and it actually made our life easier so I just decided to hide it.” 

Gabriel looked hard at his daughter, getting up suddenly, stepping in front of her. Jack got up just in case, but Jesse’s look reassured him that everything was fine made him sit. Gabriel hugged his daughter, whispering soft words in Spanish.

Everyone looked fondly at the hug father and daughter shared, but Weasly jerked off of Jack’s head and snarled in the window’s direction. Everything happened in slow motion for Jack. He saw Rivers looking at where Weasly was looking, then he saw how he jerked up and they all were pulled by some kind of force, and he heard a loud noise and watched the giant window shatter. In front of them, on top of Rivers’ armchair, now utterly wrecked, stood a giant man almost as tall as the room, and from the floor to the ceiling Jack was sure there would be minimum two and a half meters.

He was bald, entire face covered in scars, features hard and grotesque. His nostrils flared, looking at them with bloodshot eyes.

“So here you are, the little doctor and the happy families. Talon will be pleased.” The mountain of a man smiled sadistically. Rivers was in front of them, and before he could say something, the man raised his right fist to punch and strike fast against the doctor. Jack felt some kind of force, dragging them across what he thought were several walls and ceilings dawn the building, finally reaching a floor that halted their race.

He finally was able to stand, noticing that they were in the corporation’s warehouse, gazing mouth open at the big hole that now replaced what before were various walls and floors of the Slipstream Corporation. The floor where they were standing was mostly cracked thanks to their landing, he turned to be sure that Hana was unharmed, looking after Gabriel and his children.

He then turned his gaze to Rivers, he was standing now from the floor, some strands of hair slipped of his bun, falling over his face, but his eyes looked completely different as before. Now his gaze was somber and filled with pure aggression and determination, the air surrounding him became heavy, his coat flapping faintly, small pieces of debris from the shattered floor floating around him.

Jack heard a loud cracking noise and saw how Rivers drew his right fist back, before punching the empty air in front of him, except suddenly the previous man appeared in front of them, Rivers’ punch colliding with the man’s and generating a small shockwave, Rivers snickered and looked at the man with a smug grin.

“Jumping against an experimented telekinetic mutant as me, I feel insulted sister!” The man looked astonished and equally frightened, his fist was massive in comparison with Rivers’. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, knees hitting loudly, screaming in pain as the air surrounding him became heavy like the same around Rivers’.

A slow clap echoed through the warehouse, making all of them to turn; one of the metal doors was now open, letting six people walk in. The one who clapped stood forward, a woman barely a few years older than Rivers, her hair of an intense purple as her eyes, probably eye surgery to make it look real. She was dressed with a black worn out cardigan that surely saw better days in the past, under it a royal blue t-shirt, surprisingly immaculate white tight jeans and red worn out converse.

“Rowy dowy, long time no see you.” She gave a deep suck to a lollipop. “How has my little brother been?” She asked, smirking.

“Very well Laurel, I see you have been equally good.”

“You bet,” she blew him a kiss.

Rivers frowned, concentration flaring his face. Jack felt some kind of twist in his mind.

“DOCTOR LAWRENCE!” Jack heard Genji’s voice in his mind making him panic for a moment and jolt. 

“What the fuck?” 

“¿Papi?” 

“Guys I know I’m famous but this is going a bit far don’t you think?” 

“So this is how being hacked feels.” 

“Everyone please calm down for a moment, I linked all our minds with Genji so we could communicate telepathically. I know it’s confusing but you have to focus, we are dealing with the terrorist group Talon and I’m afraid they are here to take you as prisoners.”

“Why us? We haven’t done anything to them!”

“That’s not the problem Jesse, they want to use you as part of their mutant army. They traffic with mutants and humans so they can be more powerful.”

“To what end?”

“I don’t know, controlling the world most probably, either way I won't let them take you away, Genji and I will protect you till support arrives from Watchpoint Gibraltar.”

“You said it Doctor! I’m close to the warehouse, I’ll strike from the roof so if you can distract them. . .”

“Understood. I have something set up, once you are ready give me the signal. And be careful, Tsubaki is here along with my sister, I’ll try to keep them distracted as much as possible.”

“If Tsubaki and your sister are here, this must be serious for Talon.”

“Wait your sister is in the enemy team? And who is Tsubaki?” Jesse sounded genuinely worried. 

“Yes, my sister and I took different paths after our adoptive parents stopped being a nuisance for us.” Rivers faced his sister, both locking their gazes. “Tsubaki is the japanese man next to my sister, Genji’s previous swordsmanship master back in the time he was part of the Shimada clan, and at the same time he is the link between Talon and the Shimada.”

Jack glanced to the mentioned man, wearing a clear Japanese outfit, he had those samurai plated gloves on both of his arms, the typical kimono or whatever with a few royal blue details and black leather chestplate under it. Loose black pants and those weird sandals, this guy was absurdly tall, even without the sandals he was taller than Jack. He locked his gaze on the hollow eyes of the red and black tanuki mask he wore.

“Brother I’d ask you to surrender but we both know it's unnecessary, but I’d love if you just gave up already, you know we are the change this world need.” Rivers’ sister talked, dragging Jack out of his mind.

“How sweet of you sister, caring forr me, but you know where my loyalty lays.” Rivers’ aura dimmed, making the kneeled mountain man next to he to scream louder. “Doctor now!”

With a swift move of his right hand, Rivers threw the mountain man against the Talon members. His sister remained still with a dull look in her eyes, the man hit some kind of invisible wall around her, making a glass hitting sound. The man slightly deviated to her left, taking three members with him and all of them banishing after the same door they came at first.

“As always you barely care of the integrity of your allies sister.”

“You know I only bother to protect the important ones like Tsubaki-” her words were interrupted by Genji dashing from a newly formed hole in the roof with a glowing green sword. Tsubaki reacted quickly, the armor plates of his right arm aligning and being covered in some kind of red velvet material, creating some kind of sword attached to his forearm. Both swords collided, generating a loud noise that echoed through all the warehouse. Tsubaki’s body arched in the air, kicking Genji with his right leg, sending him to Rivers.

Rivers’ telekinetic powers stopped him, but Laurel took the opportunity to strike back. “I didn’t expect such trick from you brother, after all I’m the nasty one.” She waved her hands in their direction. Rivers waved his right, supporting Genji with the left. Three metal containers stacking in front of them, two getting heavily morphed, the heavy metal twisting with a loud noise. Tsubaki appeared on top of them and swiftly was in front of Rivers and Genji, sending the latter far away with a powerful kick and following after.

Rivers didn’t have time to react, as the top container suddenly was about to fall on top of them, everyone moved except Sombra. Gabriel threw himself at Sombra, without thought, knocking her out of the way. The container fell, crushing his body.

Everybody froze at the site, except Rivers who threw the containers back to his sister. She laughed maniacally, “Now that was an unexpected event.” Sombra’s and Jesse’s cries echoed.

But, under the container black smoke roused and swirled, reforming and leaving the sight of Gabriel Reyes unharmed. “¿Qué demonios ha pasado?” before anyone could answer back, one of the talon members showed a rocket launcher ready to shot. Rivers gathered behind him again, the slight view of a glassy formation covering them. The following explosion threw them against the wall, tearing it apart and scattering them out of the facility, unable to move.

Jack saw how Rivers stood up, shaking visibly, his right part of the chest burned with a first degree burn. “Think quick brother!”

Before Rivers could react at all, his sister placed a hand on his head, after a two seconds, Rivers started bellowing animalistically in pain while convulsing under his sister’s grab. Mental link now cut off, Rivers body fell to his right shoulder, small pool of blood forming, pouring from his nose, mouth, and ears.

“Well now that the threat is neutralized, I’ll thrall you, you little hopeless butterflies.”

With a quick decision, Jack rose up creating the same glassy like dome made to protect them before. Laurel whistled surprised, tapping the translucent dome with her index finger. “You surprised me there old man, but although impressive, this brute mental force will do nothing without the subtlety of training.” With a snap of her fingers the dome shattered making a loud glassy crash, Jack flinched grabbing his head as a deep pain stinged him. “Now suffer the same fate,” Jack gasped before he felt how his brain started to burn and his body convulsed while he yelled in pain.

Hana started to scream, getting close to her father who fell numb at the floor, in the same state as Rivers. Crying while holding her father’s head on her lap, caressing his cheek now painted in blood.

“. . .kill you,” the faint whisper drew Laurel’s attention.

“You said something bunny girl?” She said disrespectfully.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, FUCKING BITCH!” Hana's eyes and body emanated an eerie pink glow.. Bellowing, she released a powerful pink shock wave that threw all Talon members against the wall, crumbling upon the sheer force. Hana faded to black, hearing the worried voices of everyone and the distant roar of an engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor daddy, that's what happens when you play hero against a master of telkinesis! And those who think if it was D.Va's ult, yes it was.
> 
> Well, how was it? You liked it? Please leave your comments either here or you can tell me in my tumbl: samkyuuby.tumblr
> 
> Translations:  
> Dios mío dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los mato - God give me patience, because if you give me strenght I'll kill them  
> ¡Más te vale cerrar esa boquíta si pretendes usarla en el futuro! - You better keep that little mouth shut if you want to use it in the future!  
> ¡PAPÁ basta! - DAD enough!  
> ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - What the hell happened?


	3. Two Faces of the Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I know I said I had this chapter mostly done like two months ago, AND I'M SO FUCKING SORRRY. As a compensation the chapter ended up longer than expected, so I do hope you enjoy it!! This chapter has a lot of worldbuilding, and I trust I explained it enough, there are things that are left as a mistery though *wiggle eyebrows* Lemme know if something needs to be explainned better!!!
> 
> I wanted to post the violin song, but I lost it and I can't find it sadly T.T

Black, a sudden painful ring in his ears and a distant cry echoing in his head. Jack would have jolted up right away and opened his eyes, if not for the agonizing pain coming from his head and the sore numbness all over his body. The headache brought back the awful memories of his time developing his telekinetic and telepathic powers, back then when reading a single mind was such an overload of information that he could forget who he was for a moment. Having this feeling back again was such a punch to the guts, having to deal again with random unintended peeks at people’s minds. It could be fun sometimes, cause people never notice how the mind is always “thinking”. Even when you are thinking the mind itself thinks to it’s own pace, and those thoughts could be hilarious, but other times it was incredibly confusing and could disrupt the reader’s mind if not taken with care.

He brushed off those unnecessary thoughts and tried to concentrate on what had happen. The last thing he remembered was them in the corporation, talking with Dr.Rivers till Talon interrupted and…

Damn! Hana! What had happen? Rivers was knocked out and he tried to defend her, but then the flaring pain started in his brain and everything went black.

His mind flinched upon remembering the painful moment, he had to find what happened to Hana, Gabriel, and the other kids.

The good thing of having his powers back was the small control over his mind, he could make some pain receptors fade away, making the task of ignoring pain remarkably easier. But the pain wasn’t the worst part of his state, to his horror he noted how the numbness didn’t allow a single move, and on top of that he was completely unable to hold some control over his senses. The five of them were totally disorganized and activating and deactivating at uneven times, making the task of recognizing the place where he was absurdly difficult.

At first he started to smell clearly the strong smell of antiseptic, quickly fading to nothing and in its place the loud beeping of a machine taking all his attention. He quickly identified it with his heart rate, which meant that he was in a hospital or at least in a place with medical equipment. The beeping faded suddenly to be replaced by  a muffled set of voices, he knew them. If he was going to have only one sense active at a time he would at least focus it, hearing sharpened quickly by focusing, making it easy to understand the voices.

“I think he is waking up!” Hana’s cheerful voice made him lose his hold over his focused hearing, letting smell take the lead and open his nose to the awful and now enhanced smell of antiseptic again. If his mouth were responsive enough, he would have probably thrown up, but he endured the horrible feeling and focused again on hearing.

“He should, he must be…” the focus wasn’t enough and he heard only parts of the phrases. “It’ll take time, after a mental shock the brain needs a moment to reorganize itself, so senses and the pulses that send information to the body stop messing around. Literally it would be like, the brain leading a mass of soldiers against a wall and them hitting the wall all the time, some would climb it by sheer force but they would land on their face and end up unconscious.” Alright Jack was more than sure that was Rivers, and he at least could confirm his status right now.

“Will he be safe? If the brain is struggling how are his heart and other organs going to work?”

“Don’t worry, I already took care of that.”

“Actually doctor, it was me who took care of his delicate state” a robot voice said proudly.

“You’re right Athena, cannot deny Mr.Morrison and I would be dead by now if not for your quick assistance.” Jack’s thoughts froze completely, he was sure that was an AI, and he was sure AIs are heavily prohibited or extremely monitored in case of uprising.

“Is that an AI?” asked Hana as if she read her father’s mind.

“Yes, Athena these are our new members, guys this is Athena our personal AI.” A blue screen with a light blue stylized A appeared and the melodical voice came back.

“Greetings new agents, as Overwatch’s center of activities and advisor I welcome you to our organization, please in case you need any help don’t hesitate to ask me, I’ll aid you in anything as long as I’m able to do it. Also don’t listen too much to Doctor Rivers, he’s afraid of my brilliant knowledge and that I may steal his position.” Rivers’ fingers twitched slightly, and Jack heard him actually chuckle.

“Bah, nonsense, you are just pissed cause I won our last trivial pro game.

“Obviously, you cheated the whole game.” Jack didn’t expect this kind of argument to pop up at all.

“Says the AI that use google all the time.”

“It’s not google, it’s my own information database, besides it’s not different than you using telepathy to make people search the info and then reading their mind, or you though I wouldn’t notice?” before this situation could deviate into sillier matters, Jack decided to intervene.

“Sorry to interrupt but, how the hell do you own a personal AI? I’m sure they are heavily monitored by all governments and the Ragnarok company, and that’s without adding the premises and extra taxes to pay in case of uprising.” Jack felt the frown forming on his face, surely Hana was glaring at him for doing it, she hated it so much, she always said he would get a lot of wrinkles because of it.

“Uprising? Athena? Well I have to say I can see the possibility, she has to bear with all our shit and that must be stressful. But I’d say we are safe, if anything, Athena would only go on a rampage against the xenophobic and similars, what you got to say Thena?” Jack was struck but the easygoing way of speaking they had between them, even using nicknames. Normally AIs were really expensive tools and treated as such.

“I have to say that some humans makes me sad and I would cry if I had a physical way to do it, cause their stupidity can be really depressing. All said, I have to admit they can be quite the source of fun.” The mocking tone left Jack completely surprised, this AI was really ‘human’.

“It seems like your senses are fine already, why don’t you try to open your eyes? Athena lower the Lux levels and gradually increase them to natural daylight.” Jack had forgotten completely of his condition and certainly he felt better, now he could control his touch feeling, noticing how all his body felt numb and sore. But slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted by the most unexpected scene to have in a recovery room.

Hana was sitting on his left side of the bed, painting Rivers’ nails with a really bright pink nail polish. Rivers seemed unnerved, he was caressing his beard while looking thoughtful to the holo-screens floating in front of him that surely displayed his status. He also noticed both Rivers and Hana had the same braid on their right shoulders, Hana always liked to braid her hair and others when stressed.

“Hey!” He called to get their attention, Hana’s smile was full of love, she closed the nail polish bottle and hurled over him in a crushing hug, he winced a bit and forced his arms to hug her back.

“Everything fine? Any blur effects or hard time at focusing your gaze?” Rivers now started to type with both hand on the holo-screens.

“I’d say yes, Hana dear I love you but I can’t breath like this.” She got up and kissed his cheek, smiling apologetically. Now he noticed the red panda sleeping on his lap, who every now and then made snuffling noises and moved a paw while dreaming.

“Oh! So sorry about Weasley's behaviour, he has the bad habit of sleeping on or with people he like and he can be a real pain in the ass if I don’t let him. You mind if he stays like that a bit more?” Jack just waved a hand and slowly pet the sleeping panda. Rivers instantly smiled and he could see the gratitude in his striking green eyes, to be honest he and Hana always wanted to have a pet. Lately they were in a slightly better economic situation to afford something like a dog or cat, but he guessed a red panda could work too.

From the panda he moved to check the rest of the room, it looked like a standard hospital room, which struck him since he doubted Overwatch would take them to a public hospital, unless they owned a private one like the Slipstream corporation, which wouldn’t surprise him at all. Bright white walls, a simple white sofa with a few armchairs and a medium low coffee table. Some cabinets with medical equipment and a few machines at the sides of his bed that he supposed, aided on his recovery.

“I see fine I think, all looks… normal, to say it clear.” He tried to move his arms and fingers, clenching and unclenching carefully. He noted the muscles a bit stiff and the few extra seconds his mind took to process the orders, but aside from that Jack felt practically coming back to himself.

“Well it looks like your body is finally coming back to life, the soreness will last till tonight, so tomorrow morning you should be more than perfect, I think you will be able to sleep in your room without problems this night.” Wait, room? What room?

“My room? wait, are we still in Zurich? what happened there?”Jack asked confused, he had forgotten completely of the implications that the last events unleashed.

“No, you are in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, our main base of operations, and as expected we will give you a room where to expend your stay here, and we will wait for the others to come back.” Rivers seemed unfazed, keeping with his holo-screen typing. But Jack wanted more answers and he would get them, he was about to get up when an influx of pain from his head forced him to lay still.

“Dad!” Hana quickly tried to get by his side, but Rivers stopped her with his left arm. A flood of memories assaulted his mind, all running at a really high speed, making his gaze waver and his focus flimsy. All the memories belonged to the last hours, the flight, the meeting, and the fight. Suddenly, the echo of the shattering pain he experienced when Laurel shocked him reverberated, making his mind go crazy for a few seconds.

“He is suffering from pain vibing, a second reaction to mental shock. A reminiscent of a mental shock, it’s deposited in the victim’s mind, making him experience the feeling repeatedly so they are unable to operate. Sadly modern medicine is unable to fix this quickly so I’ll have to get in your mind to destroy it, now if you may take my hand please.” Rivers offered his hand, waiting patiently for Jack to take it.

At first he was unsure, but another wave of flaring pain made him grab it with more force than intended. Rivers didn’t flinch and held his gaze, abruptly Jack felt that the room moved and suddenly they were engulfed in darkness, from behind, a sputter of images rained upon them, creating a tunnel shape. The images were accompanied by sound, he slowly recognized them as his memories, they were watching all Jack’s memories pass, he then noticed a white spot behind Rivers, making itself bigger and bigger till it swallowed them abruptly. He had to shut his eyes and after blinking a few times his eyes adjusted to the light, green fields being the first thing he noticed. The grass feeling soft and ticklish under his bare feet, the green fields led to some golden cornfield, ones that Jack knew perfectly. He turned around and was surprised with the view of his and Hana’s house, the door was open and a wide arrangement of familiar conversations echoed from the house, some happy, others angrier arguments or sad, he was about to go to the house when a loud hitting noise startled him.

Confused, he seeked around them and discovered that Rivers was there too, he smirked and pointed to the sky above them. He lifted his gaze and gaped upon seeing big chunks of ground covering part of the sky, they moved slowly and in the same direction, it instantly reminded him of Saturn’s rings. The chunks moved at different speeds and were of different sizes as well, after a few seconds of marvelling with the views, he scrutinized and he could see people he knew, defying gravity and doing things on the chunks’ surface.

He then noticed that in most of them he was present, mostly arguing with people he knew closely, and also found that the sound came from two chunks that collided. On one he was having a heated argument with his parents, little Hana hugging his right leg and poking her face every now and then with fear, on the other he was arguing with a now grown up Hana.

“Difficult memories, sometimes we are torn by two feelings, having to pick a side and sometimes unable to due to the family ties. Due to the meaning behind these conflictive memories they tend to fight and that’s how they end up colliding, provoking sometimes arguments.” Jack eyed Rivers back, was everyone’s mind like this? Filled with conflicts and regret, not being able to have a clear sky.

“Don’t be mistaken, most of these… reminders, to call them something, are just the physical manifestation of fights you are unsure how to face or approach, doubting which side you should pick, until you ease your mind, they’ll pursue you and haunt you as well, the ghosts of your own mind.” He gazed at the chunks again, the sky was covered in them making a straight line that reached the horizon. Some big and others so small he could barely see them, they moved across the sky slowly.

“To be honest I didn’t expect to have so many grudges.” Hana always told him that he was a good man, she always was sure to remind him and reminded him constantly. But he knew deep within his heart, he was a tainted man and the sky upon him was the proof of it. “Don’t be mistaken Jack, they don’t have to be grudges by any mean, the less resentful man on Earth could have the very same sky you are watching now.” Jack observed how Rivers picked a random flower from the field and let it flow up to where the chunks were floating. “Now, some surely are grudges, but the others can be a wide variety of things: traumatic experiences as a rape or a beating, indecision upon important situations, negation of the own pleasure regarding either people or things, arguments, regrets and remorses, anything that you may blame yourself for.” Jack eyed one last time the chunks and recognized plenty of the situations taking place on that soil, he would be lying if he said that never passed a day, where he didn’t think about at least one of the situations taking place here. Maybe he didn’t dwell on this memories, but they would come and go anyway.

“Now this is something unexpected!” Rivers voice distracted him, following his gaze to the forest. The emerald canopies dancing with the soft breeze, Jack was about to ask what was he referring to when an owl chirped from one of the branches, catchin Jack’s attention. The owl clicked it’s beak two times and twisted its neck to the left. The owl flew to them, stopping a few feet before and clicking two times again, followed by the same twist.

“I created all of this?” Jack was in awe, he didn’t expect to create such a realistic barn owl. Well yeah it was his mind, but the owl was minding it’s own business, watching Jack deep into his eyes every now and then. Admiring the scenery around him, the emerald forest, golden fields of corn, his and Hana’s house close to the blue lake, and finally the owl. “Well I surely didn’t, it changed with the past of the years and it will change more. This corner of your mind represents how you think and feel, how you perceive your surroundings”

“Wait, what do you mean by-?” The owl clicked twice again signaling the very same direction as before.

“What’s wrong with this owl? Why does it do that thing all the time?” Rivers arched an eyebrow, surprised by the question. “I don’t know, it’s your mind not mine, it should be you who knows how it works.” Jack evaluated the situation, staring at said owl. “Anyway, I suppose he wants us to go in that direction.” Rivers started to move.

“How do you know that it’s a male?”

“Gay instincts.” Jack narrowed his eyes confused and looked back at the owl, who repeated the same ritual as before. “Alright, alright, we heard you, you want us to go there right?” he asked signaling, the owl clicked his beak once and made a purring sound. “One for yes, two for no,” Rivers smiled triumphantly while the owl kept purring.

“If one is for yes and two for no then why go in that direction?” asked Jack skeptical.

“No can mean something negative, therefore there is something dangerous or bad for our little friend here, am I wrong?” The owl chirped pleased and clicked twice his beak, Jack just stared at Rivers’ smug expression til he turned and started walking. Suddenly the owl flew to his left shoulder, he readied himself in case he would be attacked, but the owl merely positioned himself on his shoulder and looked at him trying to understand what was he doing.

“Mr. Morrison, except on rare occasions, I suggest you not be afraid of the creations of your mind, they won’t hurt you.” Jack gave the owl a last look and followed Rivers, reaching his side.

“Whatever you say doc but why is he so clingy with me?” Rivers eyed him surprised.

“Well it’s your mind and you created all this, so why would our little friend here hate you?” Jack felt something bite his left ear, and quickly scowled at the owl while rubbing his damaged ear. The owl screeched as if offended and Jack mumbled an apology, the owl went back to his business and Jack glared at Rivers who laughed softly. Rivers stopped abruptly and Jack noticed that they had climbed the cliff, looking down he saw a giant  water dam. From one of the sides a really small river made its way through the terrain, reaching the forest from where the owl came.

“What is a water dam doing here?” Rivers went forward but instead of going off the cliff he walked through the air, leaving Jack gaping behind.

Rivers finally noticed and merely beckoned Jack to follow him. Jack at first felt unsure and as if he was about to walk into nothingness, but he placed his left foot warily forward, only to be surprised and relieved to find that he could feel the air as solid as ground. He put more weight on his leg just to be sure that the invisible floor wouldn’t break and finally set pace to Rivers’ side.

Now that he thought about it, if he hit an invisible wall now, it would be the closest thing to being in a game. He still remembered those frustrating games that he played with Hana where for some reasons developers decided to place invisible walls randomly across the map.

“Here is what we are searching for.” Rivers pointed out a small orb with white and black spirals that floated on the water of the dam. Jack narrowed his eyes and focused his sight, the orb was not perfectly shaped, actually it’s “borders” were kind of moving, wavering as if they were unstable.

“What the hell is that and what is it doing inside of my head?” Rivers ignored him and with a quick gesture of his right hand the orb was pulled to their direction, stopping instantly right before them.

“How are you feeling right now?” Jack was taken aback by the sudden question.

“Uh, normal I’d say, are you going to answer any of my questions?” Rivers frowned looking at the ball, now at close distance he realized it was of the size of a basketball, the spirals were all condensed in the middle and the border was wavering in an unstable way.

“This is a water dam that represents your own self hiding and repressing your mutant powers, the river you saw before is the sliver of acceptance of your mutant self that you recently acknowledged. By repressing and refusing to accept what you are in the last 15 years you have created this water deposit.” He didn’t negate his mutant status, well not entirely, well maybe he had done it a few times, like the past 14 years, but he had to! He did what he had to so he could have Hana.

“Thats doesn’t excuse that you supressed all this.”

“What the hell? How did you-?”

“Being inside your head doesn’t prevent me from reading your thoughts Jack.” Rivers scoffed as if it was obvious, and maybe it was, it’s just that Jack hadn’t stop to think about that possibility.

“Well I had to get in your mind, so I thought it was obvious!”

“Would you MIND? It’s private you know?”

“Yes I do MIND, since I had to get in your head to destroy this thing for a goddamn final time. Hearing your thoughts is an unavoidable process I’m afraid, now if I care about what you think is another separate thing of course.” Rivers grabbed the ball with force, moving his arm in a comical way while explaining it to Jack.

 

“Wait, is that the…?”

 

“Yes, it’s the vibe pain, now we can finally destroy it so you can rest.”

“How are you going to-?” Rivers suddenly smashed the sphere with his hands, which made an odd noise that startled the shit out of Jack. The pain vibe deformed as if it was a balloon and with a sonorous “pop” sound, it disappeared into the air.

 

“Just like that,” Jack felt heavy, kneeling on the water that waved slightly, his forehead felt on fire. “Let it go Jack, relax and let your inner self wander.” Rivers kneeled besides him, placing his hands on the sides of his head, a thunder resounded and a wave reverberated across the sky, a group of clouds formed suddenly and rain started to fall, soaking them.

 

“Why- why is it raining?” stuttered Jack

 

“Your mind is cleansing itself, now is time to wake up!”

 

“Wake up? but how?” Rivers smiled smugly and lifted his right arm closer to Jack’s face.

 

“It depends on the person you going to wake up, but for most of humanity a strong hit on the forehead tends to be enough.”

 

“A hit where?” Rivers hit him with his index and middle finger, causing his body to fly out watching the same tunnel as before but backwards and Jack felt how he “collided” with his body, coming back startled to the medic room with Rivers and Hana.

 

“Dad?” she looked worried and confused at the same time, he could notice it in her eyes.

 

“How long…” he had to pause a moment to breath. “How long have we been inside my mind?”

 

“You grabbed his hand just a few seconds ago…” Hana looked at her father worried, “how much do you think you were gone?”

 

“It felt longer to be honest.” Jack lifted his face looking at Rivers for answers.

 

“Well Mr.Morrison, being in someone's mind can feel longer than it actually is, though it depends of how “dense” the mind in question is at the moment.” Rivers resumed his work with the holo-screens, leaving the father and daughter looking at each other without knowing what to say.

 

Jack touched his forehead, thinking about what he thought had happened. “I can tell you Hana that there was our house, the same corn fields and forest close to my childhood farm, also conflicting memories or something like that floating in the sky, then we found the pain vibe floating over the water of a water dam, and there was also an owl! Wait! What happened to the owl? Is he alright?” Rivers merely diverted his gaze from the screens.

 

“I’d say as long as your mind remains whole Mr.Morrison,” rivers raised his left hand to softly tap at Jack’s forehead, “our little friend will be safe.” Rivers smiled softly and came back to his work. Jack looked back to Hana, who was now raising an eyebrow with the most confused expression he had ever seen, and he was including that time when she got surprised by the Rattata strategy. He saw Rivers smile softly.

 

“There is plenty of mind stuff to learn Mister Morrison, now, Athena could you please call everyone to the room? Since Mr.Morrison is already in perfect condition we may begin with all the explanation of the late events.”

 

“They are on their way already Doctor.”

 

“Perfect,” Rivers typed something else on the holo-screens and with a flick of his hand, they all disappeared. Hana helped Jack to settle better on the bed.

 

“By the way doctor, please call me Jack, I get the mister thing too much at work.”

 

“My apologies, I can’t avoid following the protocol for this kind of things!” Rivers smiled apologetically.

 

“You didn’t follow said protocol with that guy this morning.” Jack chuckled softly while waving Hana off his face, she was trying again to burst the blackheads on his face.

 

“That’s because I don't  use it with assholes, and I never will.” Rivers half smiled.

 

Suddenly a set of voices started to be heard from the corridor. “Oh c'mon! I only ask for a few anime phrases, nothing more.”

 

“You must be brave to ask for such stupid things cowboy-san, or a blatant fool.”

 

“Now, now brother, I’m sure McCree-san didn’t mean to offend you!”

 

“Exactly, you should relax more Cutie Pie!”

 

“My name is not Cutie Pie, you know my actual name so use it!”

 

“But I think you are cute Hanzo”

 

“I… I don’t- I’m not- cease your foolishness you immature american!” A burst of laughter erupted from the corridor, and Gabriel’s voice thundered to silence them since Jack needed rest and they were making too much noise. It was good to know all of them were safe now, that Gabriel was fine. “Dad you are smiling” Jack jumped slightly and glared at Hana who was smirking.

 

“What? Well yeah I was thinking about a memory I saw when I was with Rivers inside my mind.” He tried to look unaffected, but Hana noticed the faint blush on his face. “Yeah sure, I know what were you thinking about.” She side-eyed the corridor’s Door and wiggled her eyebrows while looking directly at Jack. “You damn brat!”

 

Jack narrowed his eyes trying to look menacing, Hana smiled smugly and gestured the word ‘Latino'. Jack jumped over her, but Hana predicted his intentions and quick as a bunny, she stood on the bed, followed by a masterful backflip using Jack’s face and shoulder as support to propel herself in the air, landing finally away and out of his reach smiling triumphantly, making Jack fall on the floor, growling and cursing.

 

“Damn these brats, you have no respect for-”

 

“See? I told you he would be okay papi.” Jack was interrupted by the horde of people getting in the room.

 

“I knew that since the beginning kid, now shut your mouth for a while would you?” Gabriel shoved Jesse’s hat down his head, hiding his eyes and annoying him. Jack couldn’t avoid to keep the smile off his face at seeing them mess around like that, he didn’t notice Gabriel getting closer to his bed and casually leaning on the bed frame. Only once he sat on his bed again he noticed Gabriel’s handsome eyes looking at him, he was sure for a moment that if he opened his mouth right now, he would squeak without being able to avoid it, so instead he smiled and waved awkwardly.

 

“It’s good to see you fully recovered Jackie, you had all of us worried.” Jack was already struck by Gabe’s genuine smile, damned be his perfect face! But Jack fell harder after acknowledging that Gabriel was concerned about his condition, causing a fluttering feeling in his chest. Wait! Did he call him Jackie?

 

Before he could say anything, a bright flash of blue appeared in front of his bed, and a brunette girl with the biggest smile he had ever seen appeared next to Gabriel. “I knew you could save him doc, although you both scared us love! Lena Oxton by the way, most awesome Overwatch agent currently active!” Lena winked but an unknown force, probably Rivers’ telekinesis, shoved everyone but Gabriel and Hana on the sofa and armchairs of the room.

 

Genji was the first one to land, Jack expected a better landing for a cyborg ninja to be honest, but after all he was equally surprised by the telekinetic move on River’s part. Lena nailed hers on top of Genji who grunted painfully. “Lena I might have a metal armor but that doesn’t mean you can land on my back and stay there.” Lena was surprised that she didn’t notice the cyborg under her and smiled apologetically while leaning on the armchair’s arm to allow Genji some space.

 

Jesse’s landing was far worse, only half of his body actually ending on the sofa, Hanzo landed peacefully on Jesse’s butt, regal posture and straight back. Sombra didn’t lose a second to take a picture of her brother with the elder shimada on his butt and with the cowboy hat on his head.

 

“Hanzo cutie pie would you mind if you move and give me back my hat pretty please?” Hanzo scoffed and looked away while crossing his arms.

 

“This is what you get foolish cowboy.” Jesse looked defeated for a moment and quickly changed his expression to a smug face.

 

“Well the hat does look good on you.”

 

“Oh Kami be merciful, here have your stupid hat.” Hanzo went to the far side of the sofa while sombra took more pictures of Jesse and his cowboy hat on his butt.

“Please everyone calm down for a moment, Mr. Morrison just recovered from his injuries and I need to inform you of the situation as it is right now.” All the holo-screens around Rivers closed at once, allowing a much bigger one to appear next to him for everyone to see the logo of the Overwatch database.

 

“Sombra if you could help me a moment” Sombra got up from her armchair, more than happy to be getting access to such a big database. Gabe told her something quickly in Spanish about behaving properly and something related to a chancla, that Jack didn’t understand well.

 

“Athena, is Winston on his way already? He isn’t answering my messages.”

 

“I can go and pick him up Doc! I’ll be fast as a lightning bolt!” Lena jumped out of her seat with her hand raised up, ready to zip out. “That won’t be necessary Lena, besides I want you easy to find.” Lena pouted and came back and slouched on the sofa while side eyeing Rivers with intensity.

 

“Try as much as you want Lena, but my head won’t explode regardless of how much you focus your gaze on me.”

 

“Wh-? I wasn’t! Don’t read my mind doc, that’s private!” Rivers merely smiled smugly and stuck out his tongue.

 

“I didn’t need to.” Lena pouted again while everyone laughed.

 

“Five minutes and thirty eight seconds to be exact doctor Rivers.”

 

“Thank you Athena, alright everyone pay attention to the information that Sombra will show us.”

 

A giant holo-screen appeared besides Rivers and Sombra, displaying the Overwatch logo while it extracted the information from the database. Quickly, the faces of the group that attacked them that morning appeared on it.

 

“I’m aware that some of you have plenty of questions about what happened this morning and who attacked us, but first I’d like to give you a bit of insight into the organization.” The Talon logo appeared enlarged on the screen, it was like watching the opening of the news with the recent attacks of the terrorist group.

 

“In case someone here doesn’t know it, this logo belongs to the terrorist group known as Talon. They were the ones that tried to kidnap Jack, Hana, and Sombra.” Their faces appeared linked to the logo. “Although they have multiple goals in mind, their main focus is securing the future of a world where mutants will reign over normal people and omnics. To do it they offer aid to mutants in desperate need of it, in case of refusing such a ‘nice’ opportunity they kidnap them and my sister thralls them.”

 

“Excuse me Batman, but what the hell is thralling?” Hana’s question was quickly followed by Jack smacking her head.

 

“First of all I’m not Batman… I have powers after all” Rivers said rolling his eyes.

 

“Second, Thralling is-”

 

“The process by which a mutant with telepathic abilities breaks the victim’s mind in order to have free reign over their conscious and subconscious, thus giving at the same time the capability to order anything to the victim and they shall do it without opposing.” Jack surely felt like he was hallucinating, when a talking gorilla passed through the door like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

“Hana dear tell daddy that he isn’t hallucinating and he is watching an actual talking gorilla in the room.”

 

“HOLY SHIT HOW COOL!!” Hana threw herself over the gorilla who looked completely surprised by the youngster’s reaction, in no time Lena and Jesse joined her.

 

“Guys this is Winston, a genetically enhanced gorilla and the coolest gorrilla in the entire world, he is my best friend and he saved me when I first discovered my powers since I couldn’t control them.” Explained Lena while Winston waved awkwardly to the amazed Jesse and Hana.

 

“He is just the best friend ever! He is super intelligent and he can control lightning, like pew pew and zap, then the bad guys can’t move cause they’re paralyzed, he programmed Athena who is like equally intelligent and he can invent a shiton of cool things like most things in this base!” Lena finished her enthusiastic explanation by extending her arms as if she could cover all the base.

 

“Lena please you’re gonna make me blush, calm down-”

 

“You are the cutest and most awesome gorilla I have ever seen! Look! He even has glasses!” Poor Winston found himself both blushing and overwhelmed by shyness.

 

“Gabe, why are our kids taking selfies with a genetically enhanced gorilla like it was the coolest and safest thing in the world?”

 

“To be honest Jack, while you were asleep I just accepted that there are things that are happening and will happen that I shouldn’t bother to try to understand, just accept them and move on. Like, should I be worried that my daughter is controlling the database of a secret organization while browsing the deep web at the same time? Maybe I should but I think I had enough with the last fifteen years of parenting, so I’ll just let it be and try to adjust.” Jack just looked at him, Gabe gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged to brush it off.

 

“Yeah, wise decision, but you’ll have to teach me how you do it.”

 

“I have the best idea in mind” said the latino with another smile. Jack narrowed his eyes at Gabriel warily.

 

“I’m not sure how to take that” said Jack while rolling his eyes. Gabriel feigned getting offended, making Jack laugh.

 

“DAD! YOU ARE LAUGHING!” Somehow Hana was back in front of his face.

 

“Yeah I do that a lot, what’s that supposed to mean?” He looked mildly annoyed at his daughter, raising his right eyebrow questioningly at her.

 

“Well your normally do that because of me or aunt Anna, but I’ve never saw you doing it with anyone else.” Jack lifted his finger to point out how wrong Hana was, although both of them knew she was right, when Gabriel decided to get in the conversation to Jack’s delight.

 

“Jack is that true? I’ll have to fix that then, if Hana will allow me of course.” Hana tapped her chin while thinking about it.

 

“Well he is a good dad, you know? I’ll have to ask you for previous recommendations then Gabe, just want to make sure I leave my dad in good hands.”

 

“Excuse you two, but said dad is right here!”

 

“I’ll make you Kerrigan’s cosplay for next Blizzcon if you agree Hana.”

 

“Sir, we have a deal!”

 

“Oh god I can’t believe this is happening to me.” Jack just facepalmed himself in resignation, he knew this was a battle he couldn’t win. Rivers cleared his throat to make them look at him again.

 

“If we are done with Winston’s presentation... if we can call it that, I’d like to continue where I left off.” Winston muttered something in Rivers’ ears, the doctor frowned and sighed annoyed, but in an instant he came back to his usual face. Winston looked apologetically at him and went to stand next to Genji’s armchair, Tracer blinked right on top of his shoulders and settled there comfortably.

 

“Very well, thanks to Winston’s explanation of the act of Thralling, you can imagine what Talon had in mind for our friends-”

 

“I have a question doctor Rivers.” Rivers stopped looking at nothing for a few seconds and then addressed Jack.

 

“Ask then!”

 

“I never heard of this thralling thing since the crisis ended, it’s something telepaths have been able to do since the beginning or is it something new?” Rivers fixed his gaze on Jack, letting the seconds pass and making everyone in the room start to feel uncomfortable. Rivers switched his gaze to Sombra who, after a few seconds of staring back in surprise, merely nodded and with some swift, nimble taps of her fingers, a second holo screen popped next to Rivers, showing six different categories.

 

“As some of you might know, the MCUN or Mutant Classification of the United Nations, has classification where all known mutants are registered because of the global law of Mutant Registration.” The six categories expanded, some of them having several folders to archive all the names.

 

“We have two classifications, Power level and Expertise.” Another list appeared next to the first one.

 

“In the Expertise classification we categorize the mutants’ knowledge of their mutation and powers, this way we can know if said mutant was trained to use their power for any kind of reason and therefore be aware of their threat level.” Rivers took a deep breath and started systematically ticking off the different classes.

 

“Class 1 - Here we find mutants who barely have any control of their powers and thus a small electric shock is used to knock them down. Class 2 - These mutants show some knowledge of their capabilities, but they can be easily subdued by a trained agent of the MFMR, or Military Force of Mutant Regulation. Class 3 - In this classification mutants show a moderate control of their capabilities. If not taken seriously they can be a threat to their captors, an entire task force is usually needed.” Rivers paused for a moment, adopting a darker tone that no one expected.

“Now I’m sure everyone remembers the Shinjuku incident that took place in Japan last year, two famous martial arts masters got into a fight because of a marriage dispute, besides their enhanced attributes they had a great control over kinetic energy, so they were the live version of Dragon Ball. You can all imagine how the Shinjuku district ended, and that got worse when the mutant task force of Tokyo had to subdue them. Both were classified as class 4, the level at which mutants start being extremely dangerous to their environments.”

 

Jack had seen in the news situations like those back in the States, gangs could be extremely deteriorating to the streets they live in, ruthless fights, misuse of their powers and a complete lack of sense could leave a beautiful part of the city as the landscape of a war video game. Tokyo’s MFMR is so well organized compared to the one of the States, or any other country to be honest, no wonder the country of the rising sun had the least incidents recorded in all history.

 

“Class 4” Rivers paused and frowned slightly, before continuing in a darker tone. “High knowledge of their mutant capabilities, they will be a threat to the environment around them, an entire mutant task force will be needed to capture them. If needed, the _Shutdown_ button -by which a registered mutant can be killed instantly- is allowed.” Silence reigned in the room, everyone without exception had one of those little shits beneath the skin of their nape.

 

“You mentioned that joining Overwatch had its benefits… do any of them involve the chip?” Hana asked in an awestruck tone. Jack noticed how everyone’s behaviour changed at the mention of the feared chip, Hanzo leant closer to Genji, letting his head rest on his brother’s. Jesse got up and quickly went to say something into his father's ear, grabbing with surprising strength at his right arm, Jack was able to see how Gabe’s expression changed. Sombra looked at them, she seemed worried and debating between going with them or staying next to the holo screens. Finally Hana merily stared at the floor while the intensity of her grab over her father’s hand increased, a deep frown darkening her features. Jack joined their hands, making Hana turn to eye him unsure.

 

“다 괜찮아, 나 너하고있어.” (Tn: Everything is fine, I’m with you.) Whispered Jack, making her smile like the brightest sun. Rivers scrutinized them, Jack didn’t need his telepathy to know the doctor was analyzing them. And he couldn’t help wondering, what kind of past the good doctor had? His sister is a global terrorist, what does his father think? Does he even have a family anymore? Rivers clearing his throat again brought him back to the room.

 

“The answer is yes Hana, if you join Overwatch I’ll make sure that those fucking pieces of silicon are shut down by the UN.”

 

“And why would you do that?” Everyone turned to look at Gabriel , who had his arms tightly crossed over his chest. “Those pieces of bureaucratic shit won’t mind at all what you have to say, you are one of us, why would they listen to you?” To Gabriel's and everyone’s surprise, Rivers smiled, confidence shining in his eyes. “Cause I’ll show them that Overwatch can do the chip’s job and even better, I created, sorry, we created Overwatch to show the world how it can be truly done. No fear, no pain, just the way it should be done.”

 

“And what is exactly that you offer in contrast to what the MFMR is already doing?” Gabriel seemed intense, Jack liked that, he could see that despite his dangerous looks, Gabriel was a caring father who was relentless in making sure his kids would be safe no matter what.

 

Rivers seemed unsure of what to answer back, but Jack had a feeling. “Hope…” he muttered, but everyone in the room was able to hear as all their attention was focused on him.

 

“We all here have gone through the mutant life, in different scenarios and stages, ones with more money or less to deal with the problems we faced. But the only thing I really wanted was hope, hope for my daughter…” he instinctively put his arm around Hana’s shoulders to pull her closer and felt how Hana gripped strongly at his forearm. “Hope that my family could feel like a family, whatever we are, just us enjoying life, nothing more.” He saw how Gabe looked at them, Jack saw that gaze in his own eyes after looking at a mirror many times in the past. Thinking to yourself, What am I supposed to do? What will she think of me? How do I know I’m doing the right thing?

 

“I kind of relate to that Mr.Morrison, for some years I worked with the MFMR, and each time I helped them I never felt good or comfortable with it, I joined them because I wanted to help those of our kind. Days, weeks and months passed, and for each mission I looked at the faces of those who I helped, none of them smiled once. Then I asked myself what was wrong and there had to be a better way to do this. Hope sounds good Mr.Morrison.”

 

Everyone heard how Gabriel sighed deeply. “Very well Rivers, I’ll trust you then, but thank Jack for it. It’s been long since I last heard a speech like that.”

 

“Very well, I shall proceed with the explanation of the last class if no one has any more questions.” No one said a word, all patiently waiting for Rivers to carry on.

 

“Class 5 - Total known control of their mutant powers, they possibly know information about their powers yet to be classified/discovered, if there is not a sign of surrender, _Shutdown_ button will be used without need of consent from part of the high council.”

 

He has heard of this classification, he was able to skip being listed in it fifteen years back when he adopted Hana. Just thinking again about that goddamn microchip makes him want to kill those bastards in the government for allowing it. It is true that it had prevented a lot of attacks from dangerous mutants, but it felt really fucked up explaining to your daughter that she had a preventative deadly chip in case she went berserk.

 

“Now let’s proceed with the explanation, the other classification is dictated by the sheer power of the mutant’s capabilities.” The holoscreen came back to the previous window, showing the six categories with fewer names.

 

“This list is secret, or I’d like to say it’s secret but Sombra just hacked it so I guess a lot of organizations in the world already know about it.”

 

“Then why doesn’t the UN take more measures to avoid said hacks?” asked Jack.

 

“Cause they are stupid and I’m the best hacker in the world.” Sombra grinned at them confidently, Gabriel meanwhile face palmed himself for having such a brat of a daughter. He laked her bravado, be he feared that one day it could stuck her in a bad situation.

 

“I’m sure of that but at the same time I find it extremely unprofessional.” Everyone in the room remained silent, except Gabriel who after scowling at the floor for a few seconds, decided to ask Rivers.

 

“Doc you are in that list, right?” Rivers looked at Gabriel surprised.

 

“Yeah of course, every Overwatch member, as well as any mutant who is part of a private defense organization, the MFMR too and every criminal registered be they in prison or yet to be captured. Why you ask?” Rivers frowned wary as Gabriel half smiled mockingly.

 

“I bet the UN and the MFMR know we are here and who we are, right?” Now Rivers frowned and locked his gaze firmly with Gabriel’s.

 

“And how do you have that information? Sombra?” Rivers turned his gaze to Sombra for a moment, who lifted her hands to say she didn’t know a thing.

 

“I didn’t need to ask my daughter since it’s actually pretty evident, you said Talon wanted to kidnap my daughter along with Hana. So they must be in a high rank in that list to be such important objectives, so they allowed this list to be so easily hacked to prove how strong they are.” Rivers’ eyes widened.

 

“You imply we are being used as a deterrent?”

 

“If that list is correct and the Omega level is what I think it is, then yes, they want to show how many Omega mutants they have and what it would mean if they tried something stupid. That explains why Talon is so actively searching for stronger mutants and numbers in general.”

 

“It sounds a bit frivolous, but it’s the UN after all, so it does makes sense, sharp intuition there Mr. Reyes.”

 

“I used it a lot in the crisis.”

 

“I remember hearing stories about Gabriel Reyes’ sharp intuition, even when I was stationed in South Korea.” Gabriel turned to look at Jack amused with the information.

 

“Really? Well it was as famous as your reputation as a reckless troublemaker.” Jack gasped mildly offended by such accusations.

 

“Excuse you, but those were mostly exaggerated because my bosses were all confident that they could trick the omnics with their ‘wise war strategy’.” Gabriel laughed at the tone used.

 

“I feel you, I got that bullshit as well when I was sent to Mexico.”

 

“Oh my God! Look dad, I’m classified as an Omega mutant!” Hana stopped a second, looking thoughtfully at the list that bore her name.

 

“That means that I’m hella strong since it says special category right?” Rivers looked between Hana and the category she pointed out.

 

“Well yes, but more like your mutant power is strong, sheer force it’s pointless if you can’t control it to some degree, so you are classified as an Omega type class 2.”

 

Hana slammed her hands on the mattress, “Wait! I’m number one, I cannot be the second in anything!” Rivers looked at her a bit unsure.

 

“Hana dear, class 1 are mutants who don’t have any knowledge of their powers, so if you want go ahead, but in this case to be number one would be class 5.” Hana looked at him for a solid moment, then hit her palm with her fist.

 

“Oh you are right, my bad there!” she said trying to laugh it off.

 

“Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! The other classification, this one as I said before measures the mutant’s power, so some mutations are considered weak by their own nature like, let’s say, enhanced hearing for example.”

 

Jack frowned at the holoscreen, reading the categories and their short/brief descriptions, each more incredible than the previous:

Type epsilon (ε) - The mutant isn’t powerful enough to prove a menace to a trained agent. Type Delta (δ) - Powerful enough to prove a menace to a trained agent. Type Gamma (γ) - Powerful enough to prove a menace to an entire task force. Type Beta (β) - Powerful enough to prove a menace to an entire army. Well he guessed that a trained mutant such as Rivers was capable enough of dealing with that many opponents, in some kind of twisted way, he was curious to see how that would be. Type Alpha (α) - Powerful enough to prove a menace to cities like New York or Tokyo. What? A fucking city?! But that’s absurd, it’s like a fucking movie? Well certainly lately all has been like a movie, so it kind of makes sense? He mentally sputtered a bit when he reached the last classification. Special Type Omega (ω) - Powerful enough to prove a menace to the entire planet.

 

What the fuck? the fucking entire planet? just… what the hell? What kind of powers were so destructive to be included in such category? And how could Hana be categorized as such?

 

“Then we have ones like a telepath developed enough to be able to have access to Thralling, who are categorized in the Omega type.” Well he could understand how the ability of bending people to your will is considered so dangerous.

 

“Now although Thralling is a thing, it’s not as simple as getting into someone’s mind and just making them do what you want. For example the majority of the minds I got into for, let’s say… necessary measures.” Jack could appreciate how Rivers actually rolled his eyes. “I was able to appreciate that most of them had a certain pattern to “break” their mind so you can make them do whatever you want. Generally speaking, the human mind is a maze of memories, dreams, and regrets. And you could, in theory, break all of those or delete them to “Thrall” the person.” He noticed how all the young ones were taken aback by the implication of that statement.

 

“Excuse me doc but that’s plain and pure brainwashing, just in a more direct way.” Gabriel spoke up in a hushed yet forceful tone.

 

“And you are right Mr. Reyes, but, if a trained telepath finds their way across this maze then they’d be able to brainwash a “normal” human being.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the explanation.

 

“I take it, then, that said human being would retain their emotions.” Now Rivers smirked towards Gabriel.

 

“You seem to catch the train of thought Mr.Reyes, as you said, the human in question would have their full range of emotions and therefore control over every emotion displayed by said human. At the same time, the one who controls said mind would be able to insert their own fabricated memories and dreams.”

 

“A really obedient puppet then.” finalized Jack

 

“Pretty much, now you can understand why Thrallers are categorized as such dangerous individuals, I myself along with my sister are categorized as Omega type telepaths, and both as well as Alpha telekinetic mutants.”

 

“Wait wait, wait, are you really telling me that YOU CAN DESTROY AN ENTIRE CITY AS LARGE AS NEW YORK?!” Jesse pointed to Rivers.

 

Rivers opened his mouth, but waited a few seconds to find the proper words. “Yes I can, but, and it’s a strong but. I just can’t go ‘boom’ and destroy New York by pointing my finger you know? This category means that the mutants listed in it have the tools or ways by the use of their powers to siege the city in a certain amount of time.” Rivers paused to eye Sombra at his right who kept browsing the deep web with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Hence why your sister, thanks to her hacking powers, is listed in the Alpha category.” At that piece of information Jesse exploded.

 

“WHAT? That lazy nerd is a fucking alpha category?” He pointed at her accusingly.

 

“I’m sorry _hermano_ , your Noon might be high, but mine is simply better.” Sombra used her finger to shot Jesse, blew her finger and said ‘bang’ in a mocking tone.

 

“Good one sis, that’s they way you teach a noob like him.” Hana appeared next to Sombra high fiving her.

 

“ _Gracias hermana_.” Jesse kneeled defeated in front of them, Hana and Sombra did their best to laugh like a true ojou-sama.

 

“Jesse you won’t be good by crawling over the floor, unless you actually want to be a carpet for us to step on.” Hana flipped her hair majestically while Sombra high fived her.

 

“THAT’S SAVAGE” Jesse crawled back to Gabriel who jumped a bit from the sudden movement.

 

“PAPI SAY SOMETHING!” Screamed Jesse while he grabbed tightly at his father’s hoodie.

 

“Something something, seems like you got rekted son.” Said Gabriel smiling smugly.

 

McCree’s face at that moment was what could be described as purely broken. He let himself kneel defeated and crawled to the closest corner, where he remained crouched muttering “I hate this family.”

 

“Well if you are done roasting Jesse, I’d like to keep going.” Rivers changed the classification’s windows to come back to the pictures of his sister and the Japanese guy.

 

“Now it’s time to cover the two agents that tried to kidnap the girls. The first one is the agent that links Talon with Japan through the famous clan Shimada, Tsubaki Tatewaki. He was the swordsmanship mentor of Genji and Hanzo.” Just as Rivers ended, Hanzo raised his right arm to catch his attention.

 

“Yes Hanzo?” Rivers arched his eyebrow, analyzing Hanzo with his eyes. Was he reading his mind? Jack couldn’t help wondering if he read Rivers’ mind to know if Rivers was reading Hanzo’s, would Rivers be able to tell his own mind was being read?" Oh my god, now my head hurts just from thinking it. But I’ll make a mental note to ask Rivers about it.

 

From thin air a yellow post-it note appeared in front of him and not a second later the question was written, and the note was stuck on a big board that appeared as magically. The board folded itself several times till it disappeared and Jack blinked without believing what his mind just made by pure instinct. He had to show Hana later, this was fucking amazing!!! He felt absurdly excited to show his new powers to his daughter. Well they weren’t exactly new, but after fifteen years of ignoring them, they could be considered ‘new’ right?

 

“I’d like to explain our situation to the newcomers, if I’m allowed to.” Hanzo’s polite request brought Jack to the real world, his mind tricks would have to wait to be explored.

 

“Yeah of course, if you feel more comfortable explaining yourself, please go ahead.” Hanzo nodded at Rivers, thanking him.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat, his back instantly straightening up to give him the most regal figure ack had ever seen on a kid his age. “As Doctor Rivers said, my brother and I belonged once to the Shimada family. I Hanzo Shimada and my brother, Genji Shimada, were once the heirs to the family business. As soon as our father knew about our mutant abilities, we were trained to be exceptional warriors and disciplined for future business arrangements with members of other families. But Genji didn’t plan the same.” Hanzo looked at Genji who smiled with mischief.

 

“Genji invested a lot of time in making the elder council of the clan furious, and our clan is not famous for it’s… tolerance of such nuisances. So when I found out they planned to thrall him I had to do something. One night I took him and tried to run, but the clan found us not much time after. We tried to fight, but as you have seen, Genji got heavily damaged in the process.” Hanzo visibly tensed and grabbed his brother’s hand, the cold feeling of the metal left him unable to speak. But a quick smack from his brother broke his brooding.

 

“You know I don’t like seeing you frowning like that brother.” Genji smiled amused by his brother’s face. Hanzo coughed slightly before starting to talk again.

 

“Overwatch found us and Doctor Ziegler saved Genji from dying. Now this is our home and we help to do some good in the world, to redeem ourselves for our past.”

 

“Well that’s Hanzo’s idea, I’m actually here cause Mei makes the best noodles ever, but she won’t make them unless I help, so…” Genji noticed how Hanzo frowned menacingly. “But I ended up liking this ‘let’s save the world’ thing, and I’m really glad that Overwatch let us help.” Hanzo looked at how his brother smiled in the ñeast sincere way possible, he limited himself to facepalm and groan. Genji meanwhile looked at everyone gesturing ‘I don’t like it’, so Hanzo didn’t hear him.

 

“Genji I know what you are doing.” Genji stopped right away, color fading from his face slowly. Hana and Sombra started to laugh and Jack found himself joining them.

 

Once they calmed down and Hanzo made Genji bow and apologize, Rivers continued.

 

“To finish with Tsubaki, his powers are a combination of the usual enhanced human capabilities like strength, speed and the like, and his main power is his control over fabrics. He can change their density at will, thus allowing the fabrics to adopt the same tenacity as steel. That’s how he was able to fight against Genji and his sword.”

 

Tsubaki’s profile disappeared, replaced by the stony face of Rivers' sister and the profile info attached.

 

“My sister, Laurel Mybrothersucks” Said Rivers with a tired face.

 

“Are you really telling me that your sister’s surname is my brother sucks?” Asked Jesse trying not to break into laughing. Rivers pinched his eyes with his right hand, his expression pure annoyance at the matter.

 

“Believe it or not, my sister decided to contract a hacker to change her legal surname to that one. Now me and her are the only ones who know her real surname, Belcher.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be Rivers?” asked Hana confused.

 

“My sister and I were adopted at the beginning of the crisis, our parents were adamant about what our life decisions would have to be, so we ended up hating them a lot. Hence why as soon as they died at the end of the crisis, we changed our names back and took different paths in life.” After a few seconds of thinking, everyone’s mouths went wide.

 

“¿Qué cojones? Can you explain to me how the fucking hell you look so young?”

 

“Christ dude how old are you?” Gabriel smacked his son’s head, muttering the word ‘language’.

 

“I’m actually thirty-nine, and my sister forty-one, we both suffered of chronological dissociation at the end of the crisis. That made us both age way slower than the average person, so although fifteen years passed, we didn’t age a day yet.” Upon that explanation Gabriel raised an eyebrow incredulously.

 

“What the actual fuck can inflict someone with chronological dissociation?”

 

“That’s classified information Mr.Reyes, all I can tell you is that I was helping the military at that time with the crisis, and by accident, shit happened.” A bluish screen appeared in front of Rivers, Athena informed him that it was an important message that needed his attention. Rivers frowned and growled with irritation evident on his face, before making it disappear with a flick of his right hand.

 

“To finish this quickly, my sister shares the same powers I have, I’m better than her at telepathy, but she is an absolute beast with telekinesis. She is a force to be reckoned and feared, and as such you must be extremely cautious if you face her. On top of that, she won’t hesitate to use your weaknesses against you, by the creation of illusions of the things you hate. Because of that every team will have a trained telepath, and I’ll train all of you so you know how to escape from an illusion.” Another screen popped up, surprising Rivers who arched and eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Oh interesting! Seems like Angela and Fareeha will join us tomorrow, their mission ended sooner than expected.” Lena and Genji cheered loudly, obviously excited to see these Angela and Fareeha. Wait, wasn’t Fareeha Ana’s daughter?

 

“It’s getting late, Lena, Winston, please order some Pizzas and tell Gabrielle to take care of the… details. I’ll be in my room attending some calls, so tell Athena when the pizza comes.” Lena zipped out the room cheering for pizza while Winston rushed after, screaming at her to not run in the corridors.

 

“Hana, Athena will show you where to find clothes for your father,” Hana nodded and stood up to help Jack, Gabriel offering his help as well. Jack’s blushing was evident to Gabriel’s amused face.

 

“I wish you all a good dinner, we will discuss the rest of the details tomorrow at breakfast.” Rivers reached the door and before getting out he turned to face them again. “Welcome to Overwatch by the way,” said with a genuine smile, ”I’m looking forward to working with all of you!” With a slight bow of his head, Rivers excused himself and set off to his office.

 

 

* * *

 

When dad and mom adopted us, I never knew what to expect. Why would I want a family? Laurel wasn’t even my real sister, we just needed each other to survive, and for what? To be betrayed, to feel again the pain and sorrow of being alone like before. She always claimed that pain would make me stronger, determined, clever, a true survivor.

 

And she was right, she IS right on every goddamn point.

 

I’m stronger.

 

I’m determined to end all this.

 

I’m far more clever than before.

 

And I survived. Best of all? I hate it, I hate being like this, how I did some things. I didn’t want to be strong like this. Pain makes you stronger, suffering opens your mind, but this… This wasn’t the path I wanted to follow, it’s stained, it’s dark, and it’s not me.

 

I hate you Laurel, but I hate more mom and dad, because their path, would been worse than yours, a thousand times.

 

“DOCTOR RIVERS!” Athena’s voice wakes me up. I fell asleep yet again. _What a surprise._ Another unwanted opinion and I’ll shut you up. _You can’t shut me up, I’m you._ I’m a telepath, I perfectly know how to shut myself up. But I have to thank you, you kept playing the [harp](https://youtu.be/uR1Tox-Vigo).

 

The majestic golden instrument, its string being pulled by an unknown force next to the window. Filling the room with a soothing and soft melody. _You are moody today, so I thought you’d like some music. Besides, you always tell me to practice telekinesis at any moment._ Rivers laughed, he knew himself too well, after all he has been dealing with his own mind for fifteen years. And although he appreciated the gesture, he missed his piano.

 

“I’ll have to ask for a new one after what happened in Zurich…” said sighing tired.

 

“Doctor…” Athena sounded a bit exasperated.

 

“Yes!! My apologies Athena, I was… lost in my mind yet again.”

 

“Margerita and Tilio are waiting for you to answer their call.” Rivers fixed his hair and clothes to look presentable.

 

“Hit it Athena.” The blue window for the holo call appeared in a quick flash, showing a young woman, nor more than thirty years. Her bright silver hair, in combination with her fair skin and deep black lipstick, was a breathtaking image of beauty and harmony. Rivers smiled instantly, but the woman frowned right after.

 

“Lawrence Rivers you better give me a good explanation for what happened this morning.” Her frown didn’t relax at all, her gaze intense on the doctor at the other side of her screen.

 

“Hello to you too.” Said Rivers rolling his eyes.

 

She was about to say something more when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

 

“Don’t mind her Doctor Rivers, we were worried you’d be injured or kidnapped by Talon.” The body of Statillio -Margherita’s omnic assistant- appeared behind her, taking a seat. “You are our friend after all.” Marghe moved the screen a bit so Tilio’s face could appear as well. Tilio smiled softly, making Rivers smile back.

 

“I know guys, and I’m really sorry. Everything… everything has been hectic lately.” Rivers looked at the pile of paperwork waiting for him, out of the view of his friends. Marghe and Tilio looked at each other worried. “Is everything alright Lawrence? You know you can tell us anything.” Said Margherita worried.

 

Rivers forced his most convincing smile and looked at them. “I know guys, you don’t have to worry about it. The UN is insistent and that tires me more than I’d like to admit, but the new agents are more than promising, so that will ease some of the problems.” Marghe and Tilio smiled, tricked by Rivers’ false smile.

 

“That said I wanted to ask you two a favour.” Marghe went back to frowning and looked at him warily. “I’m not giving my technology to those fuckers at the UN, they can go and fuck themselves if they think I’ll help them with-”

 

“You can relax Marghe since it’s not that.” Rivers laughed at Marghe’s display of hate towards the UN.

 

“It’s an escort mission, Mel and Gonzo found a new temple at several miles from Ash Salfa in Saudi Arabia. I trust you with their protection.” Marghe didn’t say a thing, she took several seconds to think about it.

 

“You think it’s the one with the artifact?” Said finally, Rivers looked conflicted for a moment, changing quickly to his usual expression.

 

“We are not sure, I prefer to leave that to Gonzo and Mel since they are the pros on this subject. But I do have my expectations, if it’s not the temple, they’ll probably find the correct location there.” Rivers looked at the harp on the other side of the room, the string being pulled by his mind.

 

“You are frowning yet again.” Marghe’s voice distracted him from the harp's strings. “Seriously what troubles you? Are you worried about the new agents?” Marghe and Tilio looked concerned at Rivers, who rested his chin on his hands.

 

“Among other things, Marghe, Tilio… be careful now on, I don’t like how things have been lately in general and I… just be safe ok? I have to go now, plenty of calls to make yet.”

 

“I understand, and we will be safe, you have nothing to worry about.” They didn’t notice, but Rivers’ smile faltered for a second. “After this mission is over, Tilio wants to show you his new braiding skills.” Rivers widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“Is that so?”

 

Tilio puffed out his chest proudly. “Indeed Doctor, I saw that tv show, Pippi Longstocking. And I wanted to learn, Marghe taught me and helped me with the practice, I cannot wait to show you!”

 

“I can say the same my friend.” Rivers sighed deeply. “I’ll see you around as soon as possible, be safe and call me if something is amiss alright?”

 

“I should be the one that says that, but yeah, take care Lawrence.” Tilio and Marghe smiled, Rivers smiled back and quickly ended the call. He rested his chin on his hands, looking at the strings again. Tears started to run from his eyes, unable to control them anymore.

 

“Doctor Rivers, your appointment is here.” Rivers tried to wipe the tears off his face, but he only made a mess.

 

“Great, let him in Athena, and please make sure no one bothers me till tomorrow morning.” His broken voice barely a whisper, Athena fell silent and he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

 

“My little seichou, you are sad, what troubles you?” Sneaky as ever, he got in without being noticed, but at the same time Rivers wasn’t in the best condition.

 

“Why is everything so hard Tsubaki? I’m so fucking tired and done with all this.” More tears pour from his eyes.

 

He felt how Tsubaki’s arms hug him from behind, resting his chin over his head. “What we are doing, my little seichou, is for the greater good. It’s not easy I won’t deny it, but it’s necessary.” Rivers knew that, but it didn’t make it easier to trick these people in this way.

 

“You want to cuddle on the couch?” Rivers nodded once and that was all Tsubaki needed to lift him and carry him to the couch, next to the giant window that showed all the main hall of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. If they got closer they would see everyone having dinner in the open kitchen.

 

Tsubaki let himself fall to the couch with a loud thump, Rivers resting his head over his chest, the constant heartbeat calming his mind. “You are not wearing your armor.”  A pair of lips kissed his forehead, tender and careful.

 

“I don’t need it here, besides, I know you prefer me without it.” Said Tsubaki with a playful tone. Rivers chuckled softly, he lifted his gaze and looked at the man he loved. Tsubaki had aged, he now had some white strands of hair and the wrinkles around his eyes were more noticeable. Rivers lowered his gaze and came back to his previous position.

 

“I don’t need mind reading to know that something still troubles you Lawrence, please talk to me, I might not have the solution but at least let me hear the problem my little bird.” Tsubaki’s concern made Rivers smile, he certainly had the best boyfriend in the entire planet.

 

“Did I ever tell you about the years I started researching about the human mind with my telepathic powers?” Rivers took one of Tsubaki’s hands to interlace their fingers, meanwhile his other hand played with the new strands of white hair. Tsubaki made a noise to indicate that in fact he never mentioned it, Rivers smiled sadly.

 

“It was ten years ago, I was starting my studies of the telepathic ability of Thralling. I warned the MFMR about what a trained telepath could do, so they allowed me to initiate a program to gather volunteers who would let me use their minds to understand the developing of this power.” Rivers took a moment before continuing with the story, Tsubaki kissed his forehead again, nuzzling a bit and making his beard scratch Rivers’ face, who laughed with the action.

 

“The average person is protected by their own consciousness, it’s the umbrella that stops a telepath invasion. The process of breaking someone’s conscience is a long one, but there are ways to accelerate it, everyone’s mind is a maze and when you reach the middle, you have total access to it.” Rivers linked their minds so Tsubaki could see his own memories as he told them.

 

“ At first no one volunteered for the experiment, but one day I got notification of one who was interested. It surprised me because the reason no one volunteered is that they risked something going wrong and losing all their memories with no chance of getting them back. At first I was surprised that this guy would risk that much, then I discovered he was a survivor of the crisis, no familiar alive, all his possessions lost, severe PTSD and survivor guilt.” Tsubaki has seen humans in a wide variety of states, but this man in Rivers’s memories… He had never seen such a broken man before, it was evident that the psychiatrist that was taking care of him was doing a good job. His hair was shining, fresh from the shower. Immaculate and healthy skin and didn’t show any signs of malnutrition. But his eyes, they were completely lifeless, devoid of all will and dull.

 

Tsubaki has always been fascinated by people’s eyes, to him it was one of the most important -if not the most- parts of a person. It showed a wide variety of things, the unspoken wisdom of one’s mind, their real feelings, their honest intentions…

 

His little Seichou tended to joke about how Tsubaki could be a telepath by analyzing someone’s eyes, it was an ability that had helped him along all his life.

 

“Aaron Spencer, not a second had passed and he was gazing at me with the most hopeful mind I ever saw. He instantly was at the border of tears, broken, the first thing he asked me was if I was the man who would make him forget. I tried to explain to him that it wasn’t that simple, but it was to no use, he was desperate. Apparently he requested euthanasia but it was denied, so he trusted that my research would go wrong as he was the first volunteer, and end up without memories.” The man clinged to Rivers desperately, begging him to do it, claiming he only wanted to rest, to dream peacefully once more. Tsubaki has seen enough people breaking apart, some of them were done by his hand, but this man. He wished to be reduced to nothingness, and that was something disturbing even to him.

 

Tsubaki undid Rivers’ braids, the luscious mane of dirty blonde hair coming undone slowly. Rivers moved by habit to give him access, enjoying the feeling of Tsubaki's hands redoing braids and undoing them. Both of them needing a small distraction. “To keep going with my research, I had to lie to him, so I got in. His mind was literal chaos, you would see a serene scene about his family and suddenly change to a battlefield or tragic situation, it was being on the edge all the time, not knowing what was to come. At first I thought breaking a consciousness like his would be easy, as erratic and chaotic as it was. But to my surprise it only added an unexpected resolution to his mind to not be broken furthermore” The strings of the harp stopped completely, leaving the room in utter silence. A violin besides the instrument filled the room instead with it’s sad melody.

 

“Since it was pointless trying to reach the middle of the maze, since it arranged randomly with that state of mind, I decided to try to understand what was happening. After a bit of searching I found it, deep in his mind, hid from prying minds, was a black hole.”

 

“A black hole?” Tsubaki took a moment to analyze the mental image Rivers showed him.

 

“Everything fell to silence, all sound going mute the more I got close to it, the scenery disappearing only to be replaced by a mix of black and white. And in the middle of it, the deepest void. It could be argued that it was the most peaceful place in that troubled mind.”

 

“What did you do?” Tsubaki started to develop a bad feeling about what Rivers was going to tell him.

 

He couldn’t see it, but Rivers smiled sadly. “I got closer of course, I was about to touch it when I noticed that my arm had shifted to monochrome. I noticed that I was starting to forget small bits of my memories, and then it all clicked instantly. That place is where the mind forgets, once you get in, you lose everything. So I brought him there, and I told him he only needed to jump in to solve all his problems.” Rivers grabbed one of Tsubaki’s hands firmly, startling him.

 

“He didn’t hesitate a single second, he just ran and jumped in. Everything around me started to vanish, the entire world lost its color, then the sound and finally there was nothing, just the empty darkness. I don’t know how much time passed, but once he was back his expression was completely different. It was empty, calm but empty, he looked at me and asked who he was and who I was. Now in such a state, it was child’s play thralling him, just a small tweak in a certain part and I had total access to mold his very being. That way I gave him a new story, under the false story of him having amnesia and helping him to recover his dreams, I weaved all kind of stories to him, some happy, some romantic, some sad, others were brave even epic I’d dare to say. He believed each and every one of them, and that way I created a new man to walk on this Earth.” Tsubaki swallowed hard.

 

“What happened to him?” Rivers’ hand felt like an iron grip.

 

“He died a month later, apparently the human brain can only stand so many modifications at once. I told no one about the black hole in one’s mind, and seems like no one has found it yet, I just couldn’t let that knowledge be known to everyone like that.”

 

Rivers felt how Tsubaki turned him to look at his eyes. “Lawrence… why are you telling me this?” Rivers knew Tsubaki wouldn’t be happy about it, but he needed to say it. “I know where mine is, and nearly each day I visit that soundless place, devoid of life, devoid of color, a void where peace and calmness shine in their own way. And to be honest, I’m still not sure why I haven’t jumped in yet.” Rivers averted his gaze, not having the courage to look the expression on Tsubaki’s face. But was surprised when a forehead bumped with his softly, Tsubaki’s gentle eyes soothing the ache in his mind.

 

“We have a mission to finish, I know it’s hard, I know it hurts, but it is for the greater good and we cannot allow ourselves to fail. Once everything ends, if you wish to jump… I won’t stop you. You have the right to forget.” Rivers caressed his cheek tenderly. “If I was able to be your boyfriend once, I’ll do it again. I might fail, but I’ll never give up, even if you forget me forever Lawrence Rivers, I swear I’ll always fight for our love.” The kiss was soft, slow and filled with emotion. Rivers didn’t need anything more at that time, for he couldn’t dream of anything better at that moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in another part of the world.

 

The room was engulfed by darkness, the feeble light of the holo-screens the only source of light that allowed some vision. Five figures argued sitting at a round table.

 

“I told you if we don’t stop Rivers this would happen!! Now what? They got the hacker and that omega famous kid. Probably Morrison and the father of the hacker will join them and we don’t know the reach of their powers, this is a disaster and it’s your fault!!” The owner of the angry voice slammed his fists on the table, pointing an accusatory finger towards a figure at the end of the room.

 

“I took down my brother and every obstacle, but it was this fucking organized council who gave me this bare minimum resources against two Alphas and one Omega. So you can take your fucking problems and shove them up your ass fucking asshole.” The anger in the man's tone only deepening with each hateful word.

 

“And where the fuck is Tsubaki? He should be here dealing with his responsibilities, the clan hasn’t been the same since they lost the heirs!” Another slam made the table shake briefly.

 

“He is probably leaving my brother’s ass loose enough to stuff a pineapple up there, you know what I mean.” Laurel wiggled her eyebrows. “If you are interested I can give you a video next time, I know you are into young boys.” Said Laurel with a smug expression, which only made the angry voice madder.

 

“Perfect, get in enemy territory to screw up our plan, just what we needed.”

 

“Ulises, Laurel, please stop arguing it’s not the time to blame each other and fight among ourselves. It’s true that the UN’s champion has grown too strong, we have to proceed carefully.” A surprising calm voice brought order to the room, shutting up Ulises and Laurel instantly.

 

“I may suggest an idea?” This time it was a crazy voice that spoke up, the men’s silhouette twitching slightly with obvious excitement.

 

“We won’t proceed with harsh measures, I know your suggestions and we don’t need them… Akande, I want you to lead this mission.”

 

“As you command Abaddon.” Akande’s strong voice rumbled through all the room, making Abaddon nod in content.

 

“Ulises, you will lead now the search of the artifact, I know Rivers has sent Gonzo and Mel on a new expedition.” Ulises -who was tapping his fingers on the table still angry with Laurel- looked surprised at Abaddon.

 

“I thought you would lead that research, and how do you know that?” Ulises tone was still angry.

 

“I have other matters to attend to for now, and Tsubaki is doing more than loosening Laurel’s brother’s asshole, now everyone you got your missions, so let’s get to it.”

 

“As you command Abaddon!” Everyone in the room bowed at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was it? Laurel you shouldn't talk like that about your brother D: Also please don't judge Rivers too much, he is lonely and Tsubaki is a beam of hope after he suffered a lot, but that wil be for another moment!!! Hope you liked it and see you next update, I'll be working hard!!!  
> Btw, the owl was on purpose, but Jack is oblivious and doesn't know what might mean yet :P
> 
> Statilio and Margherita doesn't belong to me, they are [Replica-oo4's](https://statilio-riva.tumblr.com/) and [Ufficiosulretro's](http://ufficiosulretro.tumblr.com/post/157142540977/margherita-lucilla-siani-overwatch-oc-overview) respectively. All the credit is theirs!!
> 
> Some ages of the new characters:  
> Lena: 23  
> Winston: 12 in gorilla years, but his mental age would be the one of a young adult.  
> Genji: 19  
> Hanzo: 21  
> Tsubaki: 45


End file.
